Last Blood
by The Abnormal Kid
Summary: Semua masalah akan terjadi di segala sesuatu yang ada di dunia ini, termasuk Ulquiorra yang terjebak problema yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Update Chapter 15! Kemunculan Suzaku! UlquiHime IchiRuki inside. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.**

**Author : The Abnormal Kid.**

**Rate : M Gore.**

**Genre : Supernatural.**

**Chapter 01.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Gore, gaje, hancur, abal-abal, dan lainnya.**

Dahulu di bumi yang masih terpuruk dengan teknologi primitifnya, sebongkah batu hitam ditemukan secara tak sengaja oleh seorang pengembara yang tersesat, miskin dan kelaparan.

Batu itu sedikit tertutup oleh tanah, tapi matanya yang sudah dikuasai rasa lapar membuat pengembara itu langsung mengambil batu tersebut.

Kecewa karena tak mendapatkan makanan, ia menyimpan batu itu dalam saku celananya yang sangat kotor dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sesampainya di kota Alpha, dengan lunglai dia berjalan pada toko terdekat dan menanyakan apakah batu itu bisa ditukarkan menjadi makanan.

Tapi bahkan penjual rongsokan pun tak ada yang mau menerimanya.

Dengan sisa tenaganya yang terakhir, pengembara itu terus berjalan mencari toko mana yang ingin membeli batunya.

Sampai akhirnya kakinya tak kuat lagi untuk berjalan dan menabrak seorang peneliti yang bekerja di sebuah pusat penelitian di kota itu.

Tanpa sempat meminta maaf, ia langsung mengambil batu itu dan menawarkan pada peneliti dengan topi yang tak biasa itu.

Awalnya peneliti itu kaget, tapi setelah melihat batu itu, sorot matanya langsung berubah.

Dengan cepat ia menarik lengan pengembara itu menuju tempat ia bekerja dan meneliti batu tersebut.

Menyadari itu bukan batu biasa, dia menawarkan tempat tinggal serta pekerjaan untuk si pengembara sebagai balasan karena telah menemukan batu yang akan mengubah dunia.

Pengembara itu menjadi asistennya dan meneliti batu itu untuk waktu yang lama.

Setelah dua tahun lamanya, akhirnya penelitian mereka membuahkan hasil.

Keduanya menciptakan sebuah sumber energi yang bisa menggantikan listrik, bahan bakar fosil dan lainnya yang sudah mencapai batasnya.

Sumber energi itu bersumber dari batu tersebut, dan mereka namakan Mana.

Dan batu itu mereka sebut dengan _Philosopher Stone_.

"Itulah kisah mengenai terciptanya Mana, sumber energi yang kita pakai saat ini," ucap seorang guru SD pada murid-murid di kelasnya.

"Lalu, siapa nama pengembara dan peneliti itu, bu?" tanya salah seorang murid.

"Nama pengembara itu adalah Akon, sementara nama penelitinya adalah Urahara Kisuke. Atau mungkin sekarang disebut Professor Urahara."

**Last Blood**.

Batu hitam yang ditemukan Akon kala itu, menjadi rebutan banyak negara setelah diketahui merupakan sumber energi yang dahsyat.

Tak sedikit perwakilan negara yang mendatangi keduanya hanya untuk menawar harga batu tersebut.

Setelah didesak berbagai pihak, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk membagi batu itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan diberikan pada negara yang telah membayar harga yang disepakati.

Sementara negara miskin yang tak sanggup membeli, membayar sewa setiap tahunnya pada negara yang bersedia berbagi Mana, guna aliran Mana untuk negerinya.

Mana dialirkan dengan sebuah alat khusus dan disebarkan pada negara yang menyewa dan disertai batasan jumlah penggunaan Mana.

Hanya saja, beberapa negara memasang tarif sewa yang tidak masuk akal.

Sehingga negara miskin semakin menderita karenanya.

Dan jika tak ada mana, maka takkan ada sumber energi apa pun di negara tersebut dikarenakan seluruh pengolahan sumber energi primitif telah dihentikan.

Distribusi makanan dan bahan pokok lainnya pun terganggu karena tak ada kendaraan yang bisa dijalankan.

Negeri lain pun tak ada yang mau membantu, karena kendaraan mereka takkan bisa bertahan tanpa mana.

Krisis pun terjadi.

Banyak kematian di negara miskin terutama wanita dan anak-anak karena kelaparan.

Para ayah yang pergi mencari makanan pun banyak yang bernasib serupa.

Karena kelaparan semakin menyebar, banyak kasus kanibalisme terjadi.

Para warga saling membunuh dan memakan daging sesamanya demi memuaskan rasa lapar mereka.

Banyak ibu yang mengorbankan dirinya demi mengisi perut suami dan anak-anaknya, lalu ketika gilirannya tiba, sang ayah yang tinggal bersama anak-anaknya pun merelakan hidupnya demi nyawa anaknya yang terancam.

Melihat situasi yang mengerikan ini, akhirnya para ahli berkumpul dan mencari solusinya bersama.

Mereka membentuk sebuah organisasi bernama Luce dan melakukan beberapa penelitian guna mencari solusi alternatif untuk menyelesaikan krisis yang ada.

Setelah beberapa lama melakukan penelitian, akhirnya mereka menemukan fakta yang mengejutkan.

Tikus percobaan yang diletakkan di sebuah kandang yang dialiri Mana ternyata bisa menyerapnya lalu mengolahnya bahkan mengeluarkannya kembali.

Tikus itu dibiarkan selama satu bulan tanpa makanan dan berhasil bertahan hidup hanya dengan mengolah Mana.

Setelah perdebatan panjang, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk mencobanya pada manusia.

Tanpa diduga, banyak relawan yang mau menjadi kelinci percobaan setelah para ahli mengumumkannya.

Para relawan menyatakan keprihatinannya pada krisis dunia sehingga rela mengikuti percobaan demi dunia yang baru.

Percobaan akhirnya dimulai.

Para relawan ditempatkan di sebuah tempat khusus yang dialiri Mana dan tubuh mereka dipasang berbagai macam alat medis demi menjaga keselamatan mereka

Sama seperti percobaan pada tikus itu, relawan itu tidak diberi makanan apapun selama sebulan.

Minggu pertama, banyak yang tidak sanggup dan beberapa dikeluarkan dari penelitian lalu dirawat di rumah sakit karena tak sanggup melanjutkan.

Hari demi hari, semakin banyak yang akhirnya tak mampu lagi untuk bertahan.

Sampai akhirnya hanya satu orang saja yang mampu bertahan hingga akhir.

Dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti tikus itu, mengolah Mana dan menjadikannya energi bagi tubuhnya.

Hasil penelitian ini kembali membuat dunia berubah.

Rasa penasaran para ilmuwan membuat mereka terus melakukan berbagai percobaan.

Tapi mereka tetap tidak mengerti apa syarat bagi manusia untuk mengolah Mana pada tubuhnya.

Hanya ada satu yang mereka tahu, tubuh itu harus kuat menerima Mana dalam jumlah besar.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Sorcerer dan Warlock pun tercipta setelah sekian lama melakukan penelitian.

Sorcerer, seorang yang mampu mengendalikan dan mengolah Mana secara alami.

Orang yang tidak bisa mengolah Mana pun bisa menjadi Warlock dengan bantuan kristal Mana yang ditanamkan dalam tubuh.

Para Sorcerer dan Warlock yang sudah tercipta akhirnya dididik dan bisa menguasai Mana sepenuhnya.

Mana akhirnya dibuat untuk bisa mengalir di udara di seluruh kota yang memiliki fasilitas Mana dengan jumlah yang ditentukan untuk mempermudah pengolahan Mana bagi para Sorcerer dan Warlock.

Mereka bahkan mampu membuat batu biasa menjadi mirip seperti _Philosopher Stone_.

Batu ciptaan mereka kemudian dikirim ke berbagai negara miskin dan membangun sebuah fasilitas untuk pemanfaatan Mana dari batu tersebut.

Sehingga tak ada lagi yang perlu menyewa dengan harga di atas langit.

Karena minat akan Sorcerer dan Warlock cukup banyak, akhirnya Luce membuat sebuah ilmu untuk menjadi Sorcerer atau Warlock dan menerapkannya di kurikulum sekolah.

Ilmu ini terus berkembang, bahkan ada sekolah khusus untuk mempelajarinya.

Masyarakat menyebutnya sebagai ilmu sihir, sementara Luce menamakannya Lumina.

.

.

.

_Silver Age_, era dimana Sorcerer dan Warlock mulai bertebaran di mana-mana.

Namun perkembangan ini tak hanya membawa dampak positif saja, banyak Sorcerer yang menjadi sombong dan angkuh serta menganggap Sorcerer merupakan sebuah ras paling mulia dari yang lain.

Tak heran, para Warlock semakin tak bisa menahan kekesalan mereka pada perbedaan kasta ini.

"Aku tak bisa menerimanya lagi! Bagaimana mungkin aku harus bersujud pada Sorcerer bajingan itu setiap hari!? Kita harus melawan!" Teriak kemarahan pria dengan rambut Mohawk ini memenuhi ruangan tertutup yang terletak di rumah Sousuke Schiffer, peneliti baru Luce.

"Tak ada gunanya melawan mereka, Kensei. Jika kau melakukannya sama saja dengan kau melakukan perbuatan yang sama seperti mereka. Lagipula, jika itu terjadi berarti kau juga akan melawan istriku yang notabebe adalah seorang Sorcerer. Sadarlah Kensei, tak semua Sorcerer itu jahat," kata Sousuke.

"Momo itu berbeda! Dia baik pada semua orang dan aku yakin Ulquiorra pun akan baik seperti dia. Tapi banyak Sorcerer di luar sana yang sungguh tak layak menerima kebaikanmu, Sousuke! Apalagi aku yang memiliki penyimpangan Lumina seperti ini benar-benar dianggap bukan manusia! Bergabunglah denganku, Sousuke! Kita hancurkan mereka semua!"

Saat Sousuke hendak menjawab, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan seorang lelaki masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Kukira ada apa berisik-berisik, ternyata lagi ada yang curhat ya. Kalau curhat pelan-pelan dong, kasihan Ulquiorra nangis karena ketakutan," ucap orang itu.

"Diam kau Gin! Kau juga sama dengan mereka! Lihat saja, akan kulenyapkan kalian semua!" Melihat Gin yang baru masuk, kemarahan Kensei semakin memuncak dan suara tangis Ulquiorra yang masih balita kian terdengar.

"Sudah cukup! Aku takkan bergabung denganmu, Kensei! Dan kau, Gin! Keluar dari rumahku jika kau tak punya urusan apapun denganku!" Sousuke lalu mendorong Gin dan Kensei untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Uh, takut ih takut. Sousuke kok marah begitu sih, padahal aku cuma kebetulan lewat di depan rumahmu lo," ujar Gin sambil berlari keluar ruangan.

"Lihat saja, Sousuke! Aku akan buktikan padamu bahwa pilihanku ini adalah benar!"

Tahun 3000 _Golden Age_.

Saat ini, krisis telah tiada.

Seluruh pembangunan fasilitas pemanfaatan Mana telah selesai.

Negara miskin kembali bangkit dan terus berkembang ke arah yang lebih baik.

Di era ini, para Warlock dan Sorcerer bersinar terang.

Kemampuan mereka dibayar tinggi oleh banyak orang untuk mengatasi berbagai masalah yang terkait soal Mana.

Setiap tahunnya, juga diadakan turnamen antar Warlock dan Sorcerer untuk menemukan siapa yang terkuat.

Luce pun berkembang menjadi pusat penelitian terbesar.

Cabangnya tersebar di berbagai kota dengan ratusan pegawai dan ahli di dalamnya.

Setelah berdiskusi dengan pemerintah, akhirnya Luce dijadikan institusi pemerintah sehingga pengaruhnya semakin besar pada dunia penelitian dan Lumina.

Banyak orangtua yang menyekolahkan anak mereka di sekolah khusus Lumina demi menjadikan anaknya sebagai Sorcerer atau Warlock.

Disana mereka harus melewati ujian penerimaan untuk menentukan apakah mereka berbakat menjadi Sorcerer atau harus menerima kristal Mana untuk menjadi Warlock.

Salah satu sekolah itu adalah Lumina Academy – Alpha Stage, di kota Alpha yang setara dengan SMA.

Lebih dari ratusan murid bersekolah di sini dengan seragam mereka yang berwarna hitam dan merah, termasuk Ulquiorra Schiffer anak dari Sousuke Schiffer, salah satu peneliti Luce.

"Pagi Ulquiorra!" sapa seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang dan jepit rambut di kedua sisi rambutnya di samping gerbang sekolah.

"Pagi, Orihime," jawab Ulquiorra singkat lalu berjalan bersama Orihime memasuki sekolah.

"Bagaimana persiapanmu? Apa kau sudah siap menghadapi Ichigo?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ulquiorra tampak agak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Orihime barusan.

"Eh? Kau belum tahu ya? Hari ini kan ada latih tanding antar murid di aula."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu siapa lawanku?"

"Oh itu, cuma dengar gosip aja sih, hehe."

"Oh, ya terserah sih mau lawannya siapa. Semua akan kukalahkan, apalagi Ichigo yang cuma seonggok Warlock."

"Tidak baik berkata begitu, Ulquiorra."

"Terserah," pemuda bermuka pucat itu kemudian mempercepat jalannya dan meninggalkan Orihime.

Sementara itu, Ichigo sudah berada dalam aula sekolah bersama seorang gadis berambut hitam yang lebih pendek darinya.

Mempersiapkan segala sesuatu demi membuktikan bahwa seorang Warlock mampu mengalahkan

Sorcerer dan melenyapkan seluruh diskriminasi yang ada bahwa Warlock adalah makhluk rendahan yang hanya mengikuti bayangan Sorcerer.

To be continued.

**Authors Note.**

Akhirnya terwujud juga Fict ini padahal sebelumnya hampir says stop di tengah jalan.

Masih jelek seperti biasa, tapi di Fict ini ada sedikit yang berbeda.

Fict ini menggunakan dua ide cerita dari dua Fict yang sebelumnya berhenti di tengah jalan lalu digabungkan bersama ide cerita Fict ini menjadi satu.

Walaupun sebenarnya tidak semuanya digabungkan sih dan hanya sebagian kecil saja yang dipakai.

Dan meski ratenya M, tapi sebenarnya adegan gorenya tak terlalu banyak, mungkin hanya ada di beberapa Chapter saja.

Oh ya, untuk penyimpangan Lumina, akan ada penjelasannya ada di Chapter 06.

Sementara pertama kali muncul di Chapter 05.

Di Chapter depan mungkin akan ada semacam Glosarium untuk menjelaskan beberapa istilah yang ada.

Akhir kata, selamat membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.**

**Author : The Abnormal Kid.**

**Rate : M Gore.**

**Genre : Supernatural.**

**Chapter 02.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Gore, gaje, hancur, abal-abal, dan lainnya.**

_Board_ merupakan salah satu bagian dari Luce yang menyediakan pekerjaan bagi para Sorcerer dan Warlock.

Pekerjaan yang diberikan biasanya berupa misi ke daerah tertentu.

Jenis misinya pun bermacam-macam, tapi yang paling sering adalah kasus kriminal.

Oleh karena itu, latih tanding sering diadakan di sekolah-sekolah khusus pendidikan Lumina.

Tujuannya tak lain adalah mengasah kemampuan tempur setiap murid.

Karena setelah lulus, mereka akan diberikan berbagai misi termasuk misi yang melibatkan pertarungan.

Jenis Lumina yang dimiliki pun dibagi menjadi beberapa tipe.

Dan para murid yang mendaftar di sekolah khusus pendidikan Lumina juga akan menerima tes tentang tipe Lumina mereka.

Alpheratz merupakan tipe yang paling sering dijumpai.

Lumina dengan elemen api yang dominan dalam serangan tapi lemah dalam pertahanan.

Ada juga yang handal dalam pertahanan, yaitu tipe Altair.

Walau bagus dalam bertahan, tapi serangannya tak terlalu bervariasi.

Elemen airnya lebih sering digunakan untuk penyembuhan daripada digunakan dalam pertarungan.

Polaris adalah tipe yang bisa dibilang seimbang dalam menyerang dan bertahan ditambah kecepatannya yang melebihi tipe lain.

Sayangnya, sejauh ini belum ada yang bisa menguasai sepenuhnya Lumina dengan elemen petir ini.

Yang terakhir adalah Algol.

Lumina dengan elemen kegelapan dan kutukan yang langka.

Tipe yang paling langka dan yang paling mematikan.

Konon, hanya dengan menggerakkan jarinya saja, penggunanya sudah bisa membunuh lawan.

Tekniknya pun dibagi menjadi beberapa tingkat dan masing-masing tingkat memiliki kesulitan tersendiri.

_Starting Flow_ merupakan tingkat dasar yang berisi semua teknik yang bisa digunakan oleh semua jenis Lumina.

Tekniknya biasanya berupa serangan cepat atau serangan dengan senjata yang umum digunakan.

Selain itu, teknik yang menggunakan suatu jenis Lumina juga dibagi menjadi beberapa tingkatan.

Mulai dari _Normal Flow, Medium Flow dan High Flow._

_High Flow_ merupakan teknik tingkat tertinggi dari suatu jenis Lumina yang sangat sulit dipelajari.

Bahkan untuk seorang Master, membutuhkan beberapa bulan untuk menguasai semuanya.

**Last Blood**.

Lumina Academy – Alpha Stage.

Aula sekolah.

Seluruh murid telah berkumpul di aula untuk menyaksikan latih tanding sekaligus menunggu giliran mereka.

Mereka berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah kristal yang merupakan pintu masuk ke dalam _Battle Arena_ yang merupakan sebuah dimensi buatan yang terhubung melalui kristal sehingga Mana masih bisa mengalir di sini.

Di dalam _Battle Arena_ juga sudah ada seorang wasit menunggu di sana.

Setelah kristal itu disentuh, maka peserta akan dikirim ke sebuah tempat yang berbeda untuk bertarung.

Hanya ada satu orang yang berada paling dekat dengan kristal itu yaitu guru pengawas, Nanao Ise.

Sang guru akan memanggil dua murid yang akan menjadi peserta latih tanding, sementara pertarungannya akan disiarkan di sebuah layar khusus di dalam aula.

Latih tanding pun dimulai.

Para murid menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam bertarung melawan teman-temannya.

Dalam latih tanding ini hanya ada dua peraturan yaitu, tidak boleh menggunakan serangan yang dapat membuat lawan luka parah atau mati dan pertarungan berakhir jika salah satu menyerah atau pingsan.

Kebanyakan pertarungan yang mendapat perhatian adalah pertarungan murid kelas dua dan tiga.

Sementara pertarungan kelas satu kurang diperhatikan karena kebanyakan pertarungan kurang seru karena kurangnya pengalaman.

Kecuali Ichigo dan Ulquiorra yang sepertinya sudah menjadi idaman para gadis, bahkan para siswi disana rela memohon pada Nanao untuk membuat keduanya bertarung di ajang latih tanding.

Dan setelah berhasil merajuk, mereka menyebarkan gosipnya ke seluruh sekolah, membuat dua orang beda kasta tersebut sukses dipanggil untuk bertarung satu sama lain.

"Ulquiorra dan Ichigo," panggil Nanao pada mereka berdua.

Setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil, tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka berdua untuk maju dan mendekati kristal.

"Sekarang giliran kalian berdua untuk bertarung. Sebelum bertarung, sebutkan nama dan tipe Lumina kalian, mengerti?"

"Mengerti," jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Setelah mendapat instruksi singkat dari Nanao, Ichigo dan Ulquiorra menyentuh kristal dan langsung diteleportasi menuju Battle Arena dimana sang wasit, Lisa Yadoumaru sudah menunggu.

_"Get set_!" Lisa langsung menyuruh keduanya melakukan persiapan setibanya di tempat tujuan.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Warlock! Tipe Alpheratz!"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, Sorcerer. Tipe Algol."

Seketika semua orang yang menyaksikan di aula terkejut saat mendengar tipe Lumina Ulquiorra.

Wajar saja, tipe itu sangat langka bahkan yang mempunyai tipe itu pun bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"_Ready?_" Lisa yang juga agak terkejut setelah mendengar tipe Lumina Ulquiorra, kembali konsentrasi pada tugasnya dan melihat kesiapan peserta.

"_Fight!_"

"_Weapon Call_, Zangetsu!" Sebuah kobaran api muncul di tangan kanan Ichigo, api itu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang hitam panjang bermata satu buatan clan Kuchiki yang merupakan _clan_ _Blacksmith_ terkenal.

Ichigo menggenggam erat pedang itu dan berlari cepat ke arah Ulquiorra lalu menebaskan pedangnya padanya.

Tapi Ulquiorra hanya menangkis pedang itu dengan tangan kanannya tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"_Dark Spell, Blank Soul_," Ulquiorra mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya pada Ichigo dan membuat jiwa Ichigo beralih ke tangan kiri Ulquiorra, membuat tubuh Ichigo langsung jatuh.

"Ichigo _down_, Ulquiorra _win,_" wasit yang melihatnya menganggap Ichigo pingsan dan menyatakan kemenangan Ulquiorra.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening.

Tak ada yang menyangka dia bisa mengalahkan Ichigo semudah itu.

Apalagi Ichigo belum mengeluarkan kekuatannya sepenuhnya.

Semuanya sangat terkejut melihatnya, kecuali Orihime yang mungkin sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.

Tanpa peduli semua orang memperhatikannya, Ulquiorra mengembalikan jiwa Ichigo ke tubuhnya dan hendak kembali ke aula.

Tapi ketika ia menyentuh kembali kristal teleportasi yang ada di _Battle Arena,_ entah mengapa dia tak bisa kembali.

Sementara di aula sekolah, sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi.

Atap aula meledak dan sebuah kapal melayang di atas aula.

To be continued.

Glosarium.

Dark Spell, Blank Soul : teknik tipe Algol yang termasuk Normal Flow.

Teknik ini memindahkan jiwa target pada tangan pengguna, sebenarnya teknik ini merupakan teknik yang mampu membunuh target dengan menghancurkan jiwanya tapi Ulquiorra tak melakukannya karena adanya peraturan tersebut.

Weapon Call : teknik Starting Flow yang membuat pengguna bisa memanggil senjata yang telah ia tandai dengan Mana miliknya.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.

Author : The Abnormal Kid.

Rate : M Gore.

Genre : Supernatural.

Chapter 03.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Gore, gaje, hancur, abal-abal, dan lainnya.

Terciptanya perbedaan kasta antara Sorcerer dan Warlock akhirnya semakin meluas.

Tindakan diskriminasi pun terjadi di seluruh negara.

Sorcerer yang menganggap dirinya lebih mulia daripada Warlock bertindak semena-mena pada mereka, tak jarang Warlock itu disiksa hingga sekarat.

Geram karena tindakan tak adil ini, seorang Warlock mengajak para kawannya yang bernasib sama untuk membentuk organisasi teroris bernama Noire.

Tujuan mereka hanya satu yaitu melenyapkan seluruh Sorcerer yang ada dan membuat dunia baru.

Meskipun Luce telah membuat peraturan baru bersama pemerintah untuk meniadakan diskriminasi ini, tapi sampai sekarang kelakuan semacam itu masih ada.

Last Blood.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, aku masih belum kalah," tubuh lemas Ichigo yang jiwanya baru saja kembali, berusaha untuk sedikit demi sedikit bangkit dan mencoba berdiri.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Kita tak bisa kembali dan kau masih ingin bertarung?" ucap Lisa yang paling panik diantara mereka setelah mengetahui kristal teleportasi tidak berfungsi.

"Wasit, apa kau mempunyai kristal teleportasi cadangan?" tanya Ulquiorra tanpa mempedulikan Ichigo.

"Hoi Ulquiorra sialan! Hadapi aku! Rukia telah membuatkan pedang ini untukku, jadi aku takkan kalah!"

"Aku tak mempunyai kristal cadangan dan tipe Luminaku juga bukan Polaris yang bisa melakukan teleportasi," wajah Lisa masih pucat dan keringat dingin mengalir dari wajah hingga lehernya, sepertinya terjebak di tempat ini benar-benar buruk baginya.

"Karena _Battle Arena_ ini merupakan dimensi buatan, jadi tak ada cara lain untuk keluar dari sini selain memakai teleportasi ya. Tapi kristalnya tak berfungsi dan tak ada yang bisa teleportasi di sini, kurasa aku harus menunggu mereka memperbaiki kristalnya," ketenangan Ulquiorra yang sangat luar biasa di mata Lisa membuatnya berdecak kagum, tapi tidak bagi Ichigo yang tidak sabaran.

"Wah, seingatku Rukia memberikanku _Teleport Device_ untuk jaga-jaga. Tapi kurasa aku hanya akan pergi bersama wasit daripada harus bersama orang yang tak mau menerima tantanganku," Ichigo sengaja mengubah gaya bicaranya untuk memancing Ulquiorra mau bertarung dengannya.

"Oke, kali ini akan kumakan umpanmu itu demi keluar dari sini. Jika alat yang kau maksud tak ada, maka akan kupotong lidahmu yang cerewet itu," Ulquiorra akhirnya mau beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menuju Ichigo untuk bertarung dengannya.

"Wasit! Perhatikan pertarunganku! Dan akan kubuat kau menyesali keputusanmu tadi!" Ichigo mengarahkan pedangnya pada Lisa lalu pada Ulquiorra, jarak keduanya cukup dekat jika ingin langsung memulai serangan, tapi tak ada satupun yang melakukannya.

"_Rolling Fire!_" Sama seperti sebelumnya, Ichigo yang pertama menyerang dengan mengayunkan pedangnya dan melancarkan sebuah bola api besar pada Ulquiorra.

Bola api itu mengenai telak pada tubuh Ulquiorra, tapi setelah asap akibat bola api menghilang, Ulquiorra muncul dan tak mengalami luka apapun.

"Cih, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini?! _Rising Strike!_" Ichigo bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan menebas Ulquiorra berkali-kali.

Walau sudah diserang seperti itu pun, tubuh Ulquiorra masih bebas dari luka.

Dengan mudahnya Ulquiorra memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Ichigo dan mematahkannya.

Membuat pedang yang dipegangnya langsung jatuh ke rerumputan di bawahnya.

"Sudah puas? Sekarang, mana alat itu? Berikan padaku," Ulquiorra yang masih memegang tangan kanan Ichigo, menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menerima alat tersebut.

"Heh! Masih belum! _Ignite!_" Pergelangan tangan yang dipegang Ulquiorra seketika terbakar tapi api yang berada di tangan Ichigo tak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Ulquiorra.

"Biar kuberitahu satu hal yang mungkin jarang diketahui orang padamu, pengguna tipe Algol takkan terluka oleh apapun kecuali oleh serangan tipe yang sama dan Lumina yang menyimpang. Merasa tak adil? Salahkan takdirmu yang memang dari awal sudah tak adil padamu. Sekarang, berikan alat itu."

Mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra, Ichigo tampak sangat terkejut.

Dia menonaktifkan serangannya dan memberikan _Teleport Device_ pada Ulquiorra.

"Hei wasit! Berhentilah murung dan kemarilah kalau kau mau kembali ke sekolah!" panggil Ulquiorra pada Lisa yang kemudian disambut dengan sorak gembiranya.

Setelah ketiganya berdekatan, Ulquiorra mengaktifkan alat itu dan melakukan teleport ke aula sekolah.

Sesampainya di aula, mereka dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat.

Aula itu sudah hancur, puing-puing atapnya jatuh ke lantai dan tak ada seorangpun teman mereka yang terlihat.

Sebuah kapal besar melayang tepat diatas mereka, lambang organisasi Noire tertera di kapal tersebut.

Senandung lagu terdengar di telinga mereka seakan menemani ketiganya saat melihat kapal tersebut.

"_London bridge is falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady,_" seseorang dengan surai perak menghampiri mereka dari balik kepulan debu di depan mereka.

"Wah wah, kukira semuanya sudah tewas tertimpa reruntuhan, ternyata masih ada sisanya. Kalau begitu, izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Gin Ichimaru, Sorcerer Noire yang terhormat."

To be continued.

Authors Note.

Beberapa waktu lalu, L bertanya dalam reviewnya, tapi berhubung karena dia tak memakai akun alias anon, jadi saya akan menjawabnya di sini.

Sebenarnya sih hampir semua pertanyaannya terjawab di chapter ini, jadi saya hanya menjawab satu pertanyaannya saja yaitu pertanyaan mengenai apakah ada orang yang tidak menjadi Sorcerer atau Warlock.

Jawabannya, ada.

Mereka adalah orang biasa yang tidak menjadi Sorcerer maupun Warlock dengan berbagai alasan.

Mulai dari tidak tertarik sampai karena masalah dana (karena untuk menjadi Sorcerer/Warlock itu membutuhkan uang untuk keperluan belajar dan lainnya).

Jawaban diatas juga bisa menjadi semacam trivia untuk fict ini karena tidak disebutkan dalam cerita.

Glosarium.

Ignite : teknik tipe Alpheratz yang termasuk Medium Flow.

Teknik ini menyelimuti tubuh pengguna dengan api yang sangat panas, biasa digunakan sebagai teknik bertahan.

Rising Strike : teknik Starting Flow yang termasuk paling mudah dipelajari.

Tapi Rising Strike yang digunakan Ichigo adalah versi yang lebih kuat.

Rolling Fire : teknik Normal Flow Alpheratz, teknik ini membuat sebuah bola api dan melemparkannya pada musuh.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.

Author : The Abnormal Kid.

Rate : M Gore.

Genre : Supernatural.

Chapter 04.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Gore, gaje, hancur, abal-abal, dan lainnya.

Organisasi teroris Noire, tidak hanya menarik Warlock untuk bergabung tapi juga Sorcerer.

Para Sorcerer yang bergabung kebanyakan terobsesi untuk membentuk dunia baru sesuai impian masing-masing atau karena dibayar oleh Noire.

Kehadiran Sorcerer dalam Noire membuat organisasi ini tak hanya bertujuan untuk membunuh Sorcerer saja tapi juga Warlock dan pejabat pemerintah.

Noire saat ini sudah bukan lagi organisasi teroris biasa tapi sudah menjadi ancaman bagi dunia.

Kepala mereka dihargai tinggi, tapi belum ada satupun yang berhasil membunuh atau mengalahkan anggotanya.

Pasukan tentara dan polisi yang menyerang tempat yang diduga sebagai salah satu markas Noire pun tak berkutik menghadapinya.

Mengetahui hal ini, Luce membentuk pasukan khusus Warlock dan Sorcerer untuk mencari dan melenyapkan mereka, tapi sampai sekarang hasilnya nihil.

Last Blood.

"Noire? Teroris yang itu kah?" tanya Ichigo yang masih bingung melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Kalau bukan itu lalu yang mana lagi, dasar bodoh," Ulquiorra melangkah maju ke depan Lisa dan Ichigo serta bersiap melawan Gin.

"Tunggu, aku yang akan akan melawannya. Meskipun aku bukan tipe petarung, tapi tidak baik membiarkan murid bertarung dengan lawan yang berbahaya!" Lisa bergerak ke sisi kanan Ulquiorra lalu mendorong sedikit bahunya ke belakang dan membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hee, seingatku aku tak pernah mengajak bertarung deh. Tapi kalau mau kalian begitu, ya sudahlah," Gin yang ada di depan mereka seketika menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata lalu muncul di depan Lisa, hanya dengan sentuhan jarinya, ia membuat Lisa pingsan tanpa perlawanan berarti.

"Tipe Polaris ya," ucap Ulquiorra yang langsung menyadari tipe Lumina Gin berdasarkan kecepatan dan serangannya tadi.

"Mau Polaris atau apapun, aku tak peduli! Akan kubuat dia menyesali perbuatannya!" Tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo langsung menerjang ke arah Gin dan berusaha menebasnya dengan pedangnya yang berhasil ia bawa sesaat sebelum teleportasi ke aula.

Tapi sasarannya sudah menghilang ke sisi kiri Ichigo tanpa dia sadari.

"Hm, kurasa aku bisa mencoba penemuanku pada mereka," Gin lalu mengeluarkan semacam suntikan dari saku kiri celananya dan menyuntikkannya sedikit pada leher bagian belakang Ichigo dengan tangan kirinya dan membuatnya tumbang.

Ulquiorra yang melihat kejadian itu langsung meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Tapi gerakan Gin lebih cepat dari dugaannya, ia tak sempat mencegah isi suntikan itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah besar ya Ulquiorra. Tapi sayang sekali, kau akan menjadi kelinci percobaanku" ucap Gin yang dengan cepat melakukan teleportasi ke dalam kapal yang berada di atasnya.

Ulquiorra yang berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya berusaha mengejar Gin tapi pandangan matanya berubah menjadi gelap dan akhirnya pingsan.

Pusat penelitian Luce di kota Alpha.

Sebuah fasilitas penelitian dimana Ulquiorra dan Ichigo kini berada.

Keduanya ditempatkan di sebuah kapsul khusus di ruangan kontaminasi karena ada sesuatu yang aneh berada dalam tubuh mereka.

Sousukelah yang membawa keduanya kemari setelah mendengar kabar bahwa sekolah mereka diserang.

Isshin yang merupakan ayah Ichigo juga turut hadir di ruangan tersebut, kekhawatiran tampak jelas di raut wajah kedua ayah tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu di tubuh mereka berdua, pak!" lapor salah satu staf yang terus berkutat dengan komputer di hadapannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sousuke, yang bertugas sebagai pemimpin di ruangan itu.

"Berdasarkan data yang ada, ini merupakan sesuatu yang disebut dengan _Immortal Blood._"

"_Immortal Blood?!_ Jika Noire benar-benar menyerang sekolah anakku, jangan-jangan..," ucap Isshin Kurosaki yang juga merupakan seorang arkeolog.

"Sepertinya begitu, Noire lah yang telah mencuri _Immortal Blood_ dari kita setahun yang lalu. Tak kusangka hanya dalam waktu setahun mereka bisa mengembangkannya seperti ini," jawab Sousuke.

"Tapi bagaimana akibatnya jika dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh manusia?" tanya Isshin.

"Oh tidak, aku lupa soal itu. Ini bahaya! Kunci kapsulnya! Jangan biarkan mereka keluar!" Sousuke sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuh mereka, dia mencoba mencegah terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi tapi semua sudah terlambat.

Saat kapsul keduanya hendak dikunci, bagian atas kapsul itu terlempar jauh dan hampir mengenai para staf.

Dari dalam kapsul itu, Ichigo dan Ulquiorra menampakkan diri dengan penampilan yang berubah dari sebelumnya.

Rambut Ichigo yang berwarna orange, berubah sepenuhnya menjadi hitam.

Dari mulutnya tampak gigi-gigi tajam yang lebih besar dan panjang dari sebelumnya.

Tangannya yang terluka akibat pertarungan dengan Ulquiorra sembuh seketika.

Matanya yang seperti hewan buas melihat ke sekitarnya, seakan mencari mangsa untuk santapannya.

Di kapsul lain, rambut Ulquiorra tidak berubah seperti Ichigo tapi ada semacam setengah tengkorak berwarna putih muncul di kepala bagian kirinya.

Matanya memerah semerah darah dan dua taring panjang dan tajam muncul dari dalam mulutnya.

"Terlambat, mereka sudah berubah. SEMUANYA, LARI!" Walaupun Sousuke berkata begitu, tapi sepertinya sudah tak sempat lagi.

Ichigo segera melompat dan menerkam salah satu staf yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut.

Kukunya berubah menjadi cakar yang tajam dan dengan mudah mengoyak tubuh korbannya.

Dia hancurkan matanya, membelah kepalanya lalu memakan otak yang masih berlumuran darah.

Tak cukup dengan itu, dia mencabik perut staf tersebut dan memakan seluruh usus dan organ dalam dari perutnya langsung.

Sementara Ulquiorra bergerak cepat menuju orang yang hendak lari dari ruangan itu dan menancapkan kedua taringnya pada leher orang itu.

Ia menghisap habis seluruh darah di tubuhnya dan tak hanya itu, dia menebas leher korbannya dengan tangan kirinya yang setajam pedang dan mengangkat kepala yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya ke atas lalu membiarkan darah yang tersisa dari kepala itu menetes menuju mulutnya.

Melihat aksi sadis yang dilakukan mereka berdua, Sousuke dengan Lumina tipe Altairnya memutuskan untuk membuat keduanya kehilangan kesadarannya.

Demi mencegah adanya korban lain yang berjatuhan.

To be continued.

Authors Note.

Sedikit info soal pengguna tipe Polaris.

Orang yang memiliki Lumina tipe Polaris, memiliki kemampuan yang disebut One Touch Paralyze.

Kemampuan ini dapat membuat lawannya pingsan dengan satu sentuhan saja.

Pengguna mengalirkan listrik yang cukup kuat di salah satu bagian tubuhnya dan jika disentuh oleh lawan maka akan membuat lawannya jatuh pingsan.

Ini juga yang terjadi pada Lisa yang pingsan setelah disentuh Gin.

One Touch Paralyze digolongkan ke dalam Normal Flow Polaris, jadi sebenarnya ini merupakan teknik yang cukup mudah dilakukan.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.

Author : The Abnormal Kid.

Rate : M Gore.

Genre : Supernatural.

Chapter 05.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Gore, gaje, hancur, abal-abal, dan lainnya.

_Immortal Blood_ merupakan sebuah penemuan yang cukup menggemparkan di tahun 2099.

Bentuknya terlihat seperti batu biasa tapi di dalamnya terdapat dua darah yang diyakini merupakan darah dari leluhur manusia.

_Immortal Blood_ ditemukan secara tak sengaja oleh Isshin saat berada di salah satu gua di kota Delta.

Entah mengapa saat itu Isshin tertarik pada batu itu sehingga menganalisa isinya dengan alat khusus miliknya.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa di dalam batu tersebut terdapat sesuatu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membawanya ke kantor pusat Luce di kota Alpha yang memiliki fasilitas paling lengkap.

Setelah melihat hasilnya, Isshin sangat terkejut dan tak menyangka kalau batu yang ia temukan merupakan peninggalan leluhur mereka.

Luce pun akhirnya meneliti lebih dalam tentang batu itu termasuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang kehidupan leluhur mereka dari berbagai sumber.

Dan hasilnya membuat mereka semakin tercengang.

Dari hasil pengamatan lukisan-lukisan di di beberapa dinding gua, mengungkapkan bahwa leluhur mereka bukanlah manusia.

Dikatakan bahwa mereka dikutuk karena aksi kanibalisme.

Hasil kutukan itu, membuat sebagian dari mereka menghisap darah dan sebagian lainnya memakan daging manusia dan dapat berubah menjadi serigala ketika bulan purnama.

Luce menyebut mereka sebagai _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf._

Sayangnya, penemuan berharga ini justru dicuri oleh seseorang tak dikenal.

Dia berhasil membobol sistem keamanan Luce dan membawa kabur _Immortal Blood_.

Polisi sudah berusaha mencarinya tapi tak bisa menemukan pencuri itu berada.

**Last Blood.**

"Uh, di mana ini?" tanya Ulquiorra yang baru saja terbangun dengan seluruh tubuhnya terikat oleh belenggu Lumina tipe Altair di sebuah tempat yang mirip penjara yang terletak di bawah tanah gedung pusat penelitian Luce, tak jauh darinya ada Ichigo yang juga bernasib sama.

"Ulquiorra, apa kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya?" tanya Sousuke yang berada di luar sel.

"Memang apa yang kulakukan? Dan kenapa aku diikat begini? Lepaskan aku!" Ulquiorra mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi belenggu itu tak bisa ia lepaskan.

"Tenanglah, Ulquiorra. Jika kau mau tenang, kami akan menceritakannya padamu," kini giliran Isshin yang berbicara sambil melihat kondisi anaknya yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Baiklah, aku akan tenang. Sekarang, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Keduanya akhirnya menceritakan semua yang terjadi sebelumnya kepada Ulquiorra termasuk apa yang dia dan Ichigo lakukan pada beberapa staff yang ada di sana.

Ulquiorra sangat terkejut mendengarnya, ia sama sekali tak pernah menduga ini akan terjadi sebelumnya.

Dirinya juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda di tubuhnya.

Dia melihat Ichigo yang berada di samping kanannya dan juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuh kami? Apakah kami harus dikurung di sini untuk selamanya karena perbuatan kami?" Walaupun terkejut, tapi Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak terlihat menyesal karena telah membunuh sesudah mendengar apa yang terjadi.

"Tubuh kalian telah disuntik dengan darah _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf_ yang merupakan leluhur kita. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Noire mengeluarkan darah itu dan jumlah darah yang masuk ke dalam tubuh kalian pun tak diketahui. Obat untuk menyembuhkannya juga belum ditemukan dan dengan kemampuan kami pun hanya bisa untuk menekan kemungkinan perubahan kalian menjadi makhluk itu lagi. Dan Sebenarnya kami telah memikirkan suatu cara, tapi ini cukup sulit untuk dilakukan mengingat kondisi kalian saat ini," jawab Sousuke.

"Apa itu? Akan kulakukan apapun untuk kembali normal!"

"Ada seorang Master tipe Altair bernama Ryuuken Ishida yang tinggal di kuil Alcor yang letaknya di sebuah bukit yang agak terpencil dari kota. Mungkin dia bisa menyegel darah leluhur yang ada di tubuh kalian. Tapi ada satu masalah, dia sudah tidak mau menggunakan kekuatan Luminanya lagi semenjak istrinya meninggal. Mungkin jika kalian bisa membujuknya dia mau menolong kalian," ucap Isshin.

"Heh! Kalau cuma begitu mah, aku juga bisa!" Ichigo akhirnya terbangun setelah terganggu percakapan mereka bertiga.

"Ichigo? Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Isshin yang terus mencemaskan keadaan anaknya.

"Kurasa aku tidak apa-apa, tapi entah mengapa selama aku tak sadar, kupingku ini bisa mendengar semua perbincangan kalian tadi. Dan suaranya sangat berisik sehingga aku tak tahan lagi untuk bangun!"

"Apanya yang berisik? Kami semua berbicara dengan pelan bahkan hampir seperti berbisik di sini," jawab Ulquiorra ketus.

"He? Kok aneh sih? Aku beneran lo dengar kalian berisik banget!" ucap Ichigo kesal.

"Sudahlah, tak usah bahas yang tak penting. Sekarang, lepaskan kami supaya kami bisa menemui orang yang bernama Ryuuken itu!" Nampaknya Ulquiorra sudah tak sabar lagi untuk menemui Ryuuken dan menyegel darah yang membuatnya cukup menderita.

"Tapi akan sangat beresiko jika kalian pergi sendirian, kalian bisa saja mengamuk di luar sana kapan saja. Sementara kami masih harus mengurus kasus pembunuhan yang kalian lakukan karena ada salah satu staff yang melihatnya dan melaporkannya ke polisi, kondisi akan semakin gawat jika kita tidak mengatasinya," Sousuke sepertinya dibuat kerepotan karena kejadian ini apalagi anaknya terancam masuk penjara dan dihukum mati jika tak bisa membayar uang tebusan juga denda yang luar biasa besar.

Di zaman ini, hampir semua pelaku kejahatan dapat dibebaskan dengan membayar uang tebusan dan denda.

Semakin berat kejahatannya maka semakin mahal harga tebusannya.

Penjahat yang bebas akan mengalami cuci pikiran, pembersihan mental dan penghapusan ingatan kejahatannya dengan teknik Lumina tipe Altair.

Dengan begitu, walau banyak penjahat yang bebas tapi tak ada yang mengulangi kejahatannya kembali.

Dan karena hal ini pula, kebanyakan Sorcerer dan Warlock tipe Altair bekerja di kepolisian atau militer.

Tipe Altair memang lemah dalam serangan tapi mempunyai banyak kegunaan seperti untuk penyembuhan, penyegelan dan yang berkaitan soal pikiran dan mental manusia.

"Paman Sousuke memiliki Lumina tipe Altair kan? Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak paman saja yang menyegelnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Walau aku bisa menyegelnya, tapi segelku tak sebanding dengan segel Ryuuken, apalagi untuk menyegel darah leluhur. Segelnya mungkin hanya akan besifat sementara dan itu akan sangat berbahaya jika segelnya lepas nanti," jawab Sousuke.

"Om Isshin memiliki tipe Polaris kan? Cukup lakukan teleportasi pada kami ke tempat dimana Ryuuken berada, masalah selanjutnya serahkan pada kami," Ulquiorra sepertinya yakin sekali pada perkataannya untuk menemui Ryuuken tanpa didampingi mereka berdua.

"Hey, Sousuke. Kurasa lebih baik kita percayakan pada mereka berdua. Memang cukup beresiko, tapi diam di sini terus pun tak akan menyembuhkan mereka," Isshin sepertinya ingin percaya pada mereka berdua tapi kelihatannya Sousuke masih ragu-ragu.

"Sepertinya memang tak ada pilihan lain, tapi sebelum kalian pergi aku ingin Ulquiorra supaya membangkitkan mereka yang telah kalian bunuh," untuk pertama kalinya Sousuke menyuruh Ulquiorra membangkitkan orang mati setelah sebelumnya dia selalu melarangnya untuk membangkitkan ibunya yang tewas karena kecelakaan saat Ulquiorra masih SMP.

_Soul Revive_ merupakan teknik _Medium Flow_ Algol yang bisa membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati dengan menggunakan sebagian darah pengguna dan menyebutkan nama orang yang akan dibangkitkan.

Hanya pengguna tipe Algol yang bisa melakukannya, tapi _Soul Revive_ tidak bisa dilakukan jika targetnya telah mati lebih dari setahun.

Karena kemampuan ini, Sorcerer dan Warlock dengan tipe Algol banyak dicari orang.

Namun karena teknik ini menggunakan darah pengguna dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak, akan berbahaya jika teknik ini sering digunakan.

Oleh sebab itu, para Warlock dan Sorcerer tipe Algol menyembunyikan tipe Lumina mereka dan sebisa mungkin tak menggunakannya.

"Kau benar-benar tak adil ayah, kau larang aku menghidupkan ibu sementara hanya untuk staf ini kau suruh aku membangkitkannya. Tapi jika itu untuk mengembalikan tubuhku menjadi normal, walau berat hati akan kulakukan."

Kuil Alcor.

Kuil yang terletak di perbukitan ini masih dipenuhi berbagai pohon dan tanaman yang jarang ditemukan di kota.

Ratusan anak tangga berjajar dari bawah kuil untuk mempermudah perjalanan dari bawah menuju rumah bagi Ryuuken dan anaknya yang kini sudah beranjak remaja.

Sebutan kuil di zaman ini bukanlah sebuah nama untuk berdoa atau beribadah tapi merupakan sebuah generator Mana yang tersebar di berbagai tempat dan mengalirkan Mana ke seluruh penjuru negeri.

Bzzzt.

Dengan bantuan Isshin, Ulquiorra dan Ichigo berhasil sampai di depan rumah Ryuuken.

Tak jauh dari mereka, ada dua orang gadis yang sepertinya mereka kenal sedang duduk di beranda rumah itu.

"Rukia! Dan juga Inoue! Syukurlah kalian selamat!" ucap Ichigo yang menyadari dua gadis itu merupakan temannya yang menghilang dalam peristiwa itu.

"Oh, Ichigo. Sebenarnya sih itu karena bu Yoruichi yang dengan cepat memindahkan kami ke rumah ini, sehingga kami semua selamat, tapi hanya kami yang masih tinggal di sini untuk sementara karena kami rasa tempat inilah yang paling aman sementara yang lain sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Kegiatan sekolah juga dihentikan sampai pemberitahuan selanjutnya demi mencegah kejadian selanjutnya terjadi. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa warna rambutmu berubah jadi hitam? Dicat ya? Dan bagaimana kabarmu? Kami tak menerima kabar apapun darimu sejak kejadian itu," ucap Rukia.

"Oh itu, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya," saat Ichigo kebingungan mau jawab apa, Ulquiorra datang mendekat dan menjawabnya.

"Kebetulan Ichigo membawa alat teleportasi cadangan saat kami berada di _Battle Arena_ dan kristal teleportasi yang tak berfungsi, sehingga kami bisa _Teleport_ kembali ke aula. Tapi kami terkejut melihat keadaan aula saat itu dan teman-teman yang sudah tak ada sehingga kami putuskan untuk mencari kalian dan ternyata ada disini. Lalu soal rambut Ichigo, dia memang sengaja mengecat rambutnya untuk mencari suasana baru, benda yang di kepalaku ini juga merupakan simbol perlawanan anak muda yang tak mau diatur seenaknya."

Saat Rukia melihat Ulquiorra, seketika keadaan sekeliling membeku.

Matanya memancarkan tatapan membunuh yang kuat pada Ulquiorra.

"Sial, aku lupa kalau Rukia sudah mengetahui tipe Lumina Ulquiorra. Rukia, hentikan!" Ichigo berusaha menghentikan usaha Rukia untuk membunuh Ulquiorra, tapi sepertinya tidak berdampak apa-apa.

"Rukia, tolong hentikan! Ulquiorra bukanlah orang yang membunuh kakakmu!" Orihime juga berusaha menghentikan Rukia namun Rukia sepertinya tak mau menghentikannya.

"Penyimpangan Lumina, ya? Tak kusangka ada salah satu siswi di sekolah yang mempunyai Lumina yang menyimpang seperti ini," ucap Ulquiorra yang masih sangat tenang saat melihat salju dan es berkumpul dalam jumlah banyak di kedua tangan Rukia.

"_Tales Arc, Snow White!_" Sebuah gelombang es besar dilancarkan dari tangan Rukia menuju Ulquiorra dan menghantamnya dengan sangat keras.

To be continued.

Authors Note.

Sedikit info sebelum Glosarium, tak semua Sorcerer maupun Warlock bekerja untuk Board.

Seperti Isshin yang lebih memilih pekerjaan lain yang disukainya.

Karena banyak perusahaan atau pekerjaan lain yang mungkin lebih besar gajinya atau menawarkan kenyamanan lebih dalam bekerja.

Glosarium.

Tales Arc, Snow White : teknik yang termasuk ke dalam Medium Flow.

Pengguna mengumpulkan salju dan es di kedua tangannya dan mengubahnya menjadi gelombang es besar yang diarahkan pada lawan.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.

Author : The Abnormal Kid.

Rate : M Gore.

Genre : Supernatural.

Chapter 06.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Gore, gaje, hancur, abal-abal, dan lainnya.

Penyimpangan Lumina merupakan penggunaan Lumina yang tidak biasa akibat ketidakmampuan pengguna dalam mewujudkan tipe Luminanya.

Meskipun tak semua yang mengalaminya tapi ini membuat Lumina milik pengguna menjadi unik.

Karena bukan termasuk tipe Lumina yang biasa, akhirnya Lumina ini dinamakan Ex Lumina.

Selain unik, Lumina ini juga merupakan salah satu kelemahan tipe Algol.

Pengguna tipe Algol bisa saja terbunuh jika terkena serangan Lumina ini walau hanya sekali.

Hal ini membuat beberapa Sorcerer dan Warlock tipe Algol ketakutan karena Lumina jenis ini, termasuk Sorcerer dan Warlock yang tergabung dalam Noire.

Mereka mencari siapa yang memiliki Lumina ini dan membunuhnya.

Kakak Rukia pun menjadi korban karena disangka mempunyai Lumina yang menyimpang.

Karenanya, Rukia memiliki dendam yang mendalam pada siapa saja yang memiliki tipe Algol.

Dan karena kakaknya meninggal, membuat kakeknya memutuskan Rukia untuk menjadi penerusnya sehingga bisa meneruskan usaha _Blacksmith_ yang sudah turun-temurun mereka lakukan.

**Last Blood.**

Halaman depan rumah keluarga Ishida mendadak berubah menjadi seputih salju akibat Rukia yang menggunakan Luminanya untuk menyerang Ulquiorra.

Teman-temannya sudah tak bisa lagi mencegah tindakan balas dendamnya pada Ulquiorra.

Seharusnya Ulquiorra sudah mati membeku tapi entah mengapa dia masih berdiri tegak setelah menerima serangan Rukia.

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin! Seharusnya kau sudah terbunuh dengan seranganku tadi!" Rukia terlihat sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya yang tak sesuai dengan fakta yang ada.

"Sudah kuduga takkan mempan, jika kau bertanya apa sebabnya mungkin ini berkat hadiah yang diberikan oleh orang yang menghancurkan aula sekolah kita," darah leluhur yang disuntikkan Gin telah membuat Ulquiorra kebal terhadap Ex Lumina sehingga serangan tadi tak menimbulkan dampak apapun baginya.

"Orang yang menghancurkan aula sekolah? Memang siapa?" Ucapan Ulquiorra tadi membuat Orihime penasaran dan bertanya tapi malah tak dijawab Ulquiorra.

"Jangan-jangan, kau sengaja menerima seranganku tadi ya?" setelah mendengarkan ucapan Ulquiorra, nampaknya Rukia mengerti mengapa Ulquiorra tak menghindari serangannya.

"Begitulah, lagipula aku kesini bukan untuk bertarung denganmu," Ulquiorra berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah lalu masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terdiam.

"Benar juga, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting. Maaf Rukia, aku ada urusan di dalam," ucap Ichigo kemudian menyusul Ulquiorra masuk ke rumah.

"Sudahlah, Rukia. Tak usah memikirkan dendammu terus, lagipula Ulquiorra bukanlah orang yang membunuh kakakmu," ujar Orihime mencoba menenangkan Rukia.

"Tak usah banyak omong kosong, Orihime. Kau bahkan tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya," mata Rukia sama sekali tak melihat Orihime saat ia berbicara, permata _violet_ yang redup itu seolah menampilkan berbagai perasaan menyakitkan di dalamnya.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku takkan menggunakan Luminaku lagi!" Untuk kesekian kalinya Ryuuken menolak permintaan Ulquiorra dan Ichigo dalam sebuah ruangan pribadi di rumahnya.

"Ayolah paman, kita benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu! Jika darah di tubuh kami tidak disegel maka kami berdua akan menjadi monster mengerikan!" Ichigo sekali lagi mencoba membujuk Ryuuken untuk membantu mereka walau sepertinya masih tetap gagal.

"Tidak akan! Untuk apa aku menggunakan kekuatan ini jika kekuatanku tak bisa menyelamatkan istriku dari kematian! Istriku saja tak bisa kuselamatkan, apalagi kalian! Jadi, pergilah! Cari saja orang lain untuk mengatasi masalah kalian," Ryuuken sepertinya masih depresi karena tak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit yang membuat istrinya meninggal.

"Anda punya anak kan? Kalau begitu, kami akan meminta tolong padanya saja," raut wajah Ulquiorra tampak menahan kesal melihat Ryuuken yang terus menolak permintaan mereka.

"Memang benar aku punya anak, tapi anakku belum terlalu mahir dalam teknik segel dan mungkin tak bisa menyegel sesuatu seperti _Immortal Blood_," jawab Ryuuken.

"Anda belum tahu jika belum mencobanya kan? Berapa umur anak anda itu? Dan dimana dia berada sekarang?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Umurnya kurasa sama dengan kalian, mungkin dia sedang melihat pemandangan kota ini di belakang rumah."

"Baiklah, kami akan berbicara dengannya," Ulquiorra lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan bergerak menuju tempat yang dimaksud namun dihentikan oleh Ryuuken.

"Tunggu dulu, jika kalian ingin berbicara dengannya bawalah ini. Aku baru selesai memperbaikinya tapi belum sempat menyerahkan padanya," Ryuuken mengeluarkan sebuah koper hitam dari tempat penyimpanannya dan memberikan kepada Ulquiorra.

"Tentu, jika bertemu dengan dia akan kuserahkan ini padanya," Ulquiorra lalu menerima koper itu lalu meninggalkan ruangan begitu juga Ichigo.

Karena rumah Ryuuken berada di atas bukit, ini membuat bagian belakang rumah yang kosong bisa digunakan untuk melihat pemandangan kota.

Tempat ini juga merupakan lokasi favorit anak Ryuuken untuk menyendiri dan mengenang ibunya yang meninggal setahun yang lalu.

"Hei, kau anak Ryuuken kan?" tanya Ichigo pada seorang pemuda di depannya yang tengah berdiri menatap pemandangan kota di bagian belakang rumah Ryuuken.

"Namaku Uryuu Ishida, tak sopan sekali kau memanggilku seperti itu," jawab Uryuu.

"Baiklah Uryuu, kami ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menyegel _Immortal Blood_ yang ada dalam tubuh kami sekaligus mengantarkan sesuatu dari ayahmu," walaupun Ulquiorra merasa ragu akan kemampuan Uryuu, tapi sudah tak ada jalan lain untuk menyegel darah leluhur yang ada di dalam tubuhnya selain meminta bantuan pada anaknya ini.

"Oh, ternyata sudah selesai diperbaiki ya. Terimakasih telah mengantarkan Gungnir padaku," Uryuu kemudian berbalik dan mengambil koper hitam dari tangan Ulquiorra lalu membukanya, di dalamnya terlihat sepasang pistol berwarna putih dan hijau tersimpan dengan rapi.

"Nah, kami sudah mengantarkan barangmu. Sekarang giliran kau yang membantu kami!" ujar Ichigo.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa membantumu," balas Uryuu.

"Kenapa? Apa alasanmu?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Membantu kalian sama saja merepotkanku dan aku tak mau itu terjadi padaku," Uryuu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah menerima koper tersebut.

"Apa kau bilang?! Jangan bercanda! Kami ini bisa kapan saja berubah menjadi monster dan kau tak mau membantu?!" Ichigo dengan cepat mengejar Uryuu dan meraih kerah bajunya dengan keras.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Kalian ini membuatku repot saja," ucap Uryuu yang semakin membuat Ichigo marah."

"Cukup Ichigo, tak ada gunanya minta tolong pada pengecut ini. Kurasa perkataan ayahnya benar, dia tak mampu menyegel sesuatu bahkan mulut kotornya pun tak bisa ia segel," dengan kesal Ulquiorra meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Ichigo yang sebenarnya masih ingin menghajar Uryuu.

Keduanya berjalan kembali menuju halaman depan, Rukia dan Orihime masih berbincang di sana.

Namun saat mereka hendak mendekati Rukia dan Orihime, segel sementara yang dibuat Sousuke rusak dan _Immortal Blood_ perlahan menguasai mereka.

Taring dan cakar tajam keduanya kembali muncul dan bersiap untuk menerkam kedua gadis yang berada di depan mereka.

"Ichigo?"

"Ulquiorra?"

Melihat tingkah laku Ulquiorra dan Ichigo yang aneh, Rukia dan Orihime dengan pelan mundur dan mencoba masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tapi taring dua monster itu telah berada sangat dekat dengan keduanya.

To be continued.

Authors Note :

Meskipun Ulquiorra dan Ichigo di sini menjadi Vampire dan Werewolf, tapi mereka tidak menjadi haus akan darah atau daging manusia seperti kebanyakan Vampire dan Werewolf lainnya.

Immortal Blood yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka lah yang mengendalikan tubuh keduanya untuk memenuhi rasa laparnya.

Ulquiorra yang sekarang memiliki kekebalan terhadap Ex Lumina bukan berarti tanpa kelemahan.

Karena kebal terhadap Ex Lumina, ketahanannya pada serangan fisik menghilang dan dengan mudah bisa diserang oleh serangan jarak dekat.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.

Author : The Abnormal Kid.

Rate : M Gore.

Genre : Supernatural.

Chapter 07.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Gore, gaje, hancur, abal-abal, dan lainnya.

Clan Ishida dikenal sebagai Master Altair karena seluruh anggota keluarganya merupakan pengguna Lumina tipe Altair.

Semua orang dalam Clan Ishida diwajibkan untuk menguasai Lumina mereka sepenuhnya.

Clan Ishida juga sebenarnya cukup terkenal tapi Clan ini meredup setelah kematian istri Ryuuken.

Istri Ryuuken yang bernama Kanae menderita suatu penyakit misterius yang tak bisa disembuhkan oleh dokter manapun.

Ryuuken berusaha keras menyembuhkannya dengan teknik penyembuhan tapi sama sekali tak berpengaruh padanya.

Sampai akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, Kanae wafat dan meninggalkan luka dalam di hati dan jiwa Ryuuken.

Sejak saat itu Ryuuken bersumpah untuk tidak akan menggunakan Luminanya lagi.

Hanya anaknya, Uryuu yang terus berlatih untuk menguasai Luminanya.

Melihat tekad dalam hati Uryuu untuk terus mengasah kemampuannya walau ibunya telah meninggal, membuat Ryuuken memberikan sebuah senjata yang sering ia pakai dulu.

Senjata itu bernama Gungnir, merupakan dua buah pistol berwarna putih dan hijau yang berlapiskan perak.

Setelah menerimanya, Uryuu terus berlatih menggunakan senjata barunya tapi karena kurangnya kemampuan dalam menggunakan Gungnir, seringkali senjata itu rusak dan membuat Ryuuken harus memperbaikinya.

Uryuu yang juga seorang Sorcerer bersekolah di tempat yang sama seperti Ulquiorra dan kawan-kawan.

Hanya saja, karena Ulquiorra dan lainnya berada di kelas Alpha-1 sementara Uryuu di Alpha-2 membuat keduanya jarang bertemu.

Uryuu baru mengenal Ulquiorra saat ajang latih tanding, itupun terganggu oleh serangan Noire.

**Last Blood.**

Dor!

Sebuah suara tembakan pistol menggema di halaman depan rumah Ryuuken.

Sedikit asap masih mengepul di mulut pistol yang digenggam Uryuu.

Sasarannya tak lain adalah dua temannya yang tak terkendali dan hampir saja menyantap kawan dekatnya.

Tembakan tipe Altair tersebut membuat Ulquiorra dan Ichigo seketika jatuh pingsan.

"Membantu kalian memang merepotkan, tapi aku tak bisa terima kalian meremehkan kemampuan segelku. Hal seperti _Immortal Blood_ bukan apa-apa bagiku," ucap Uryuu sedikit congkak.

"Uh, apa yang terjadi? Ah! Gawat, Orihime!" Ulquiorra langsung terbangun dari pingsannya di sebuah kamar tak terpakai di rumah Ryuuken setelah mengingat apa yang akan ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Ulquiorra! Orihime dan Rukia baik-baik saja, kita tak jadi menyerang mereka karena Uryuu yang menembak kita dengan _Mind Control_ dan membuat kita pingsan. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kemampuannya boleh juga," Ichigo sepertinya lebih dulu bangun sebelum Ulquiorra dan mendapat penjelasan dari Uryuu yang berada di depannya, Orihime, Rukia dan Ryuuken juga hadir dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Oh, aku baru tahu kalau kau itu _tsundere,_ Uryuu," ujar Ulquiorra yang sebenarnya masih menaruh kesal pada Uryuu yang menolak bantuannya.

"Bukan! Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan kalian menyerang temanku!" Walau Uryuu berusaha membela diri tapi masih terlihat bahwa dia sedikit malu atas sikapnya sebelumnya.

"Kumohon maafkan anakku, dia memang terkadang tidak sopan pada orang yang baru ia jumpai," ayah Uryuu ini memaksa Uryuu membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada Ulquiorra dan Ichigo.

"Kurasa aku akan memaafkannya jika dia mau menyegel Immortal Blood yang berada dalam tubuh kami," Ulquiorra lalu bangkit dari kasurnya dan menyalakan TV yang berada dalam kamar dan memilih sebuah _channel_ berita.

"Aku bisa saja menyegelnya, tapi itu hanya berlaku sementara karena teknik segelku belum sebanding dengan ayah. Jika ayah bisa _move on_ dari kematian ibu, kurasa dia akan mampu menyegel dan bahkan melenyapkan _Immortal Blood _itu dari dalam," ucap Uryuu sambil menatap ayahnya yang masih memegang sumpahnya untuk tak menggunakan Luminanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kau ikut saja dengan kami! Kau akan selalu berada di dekat kami sehingga jika kami mulai tak terkendali, kau bisa menanganinya!" balas Ichigo yang langsung memegang bahu Uryuu.

"Masalah kita bukan hanya soal _Immortal Blood,_ Noire juga semakin lama semakin menggila. Kalau begini, mungkin kita tak bisa sekolah lagi," Ulquiorra memperlihatkan sebuah siaran di TV yang menunjukkan Noire sedang menghancurkan semua sekolah dan berbagai fasilitas lainnya.

"Noire lah yang menyebabkan kita seperti ini, Noire juga yang membuat kita tak bisa bersekolah lagi! Noire, Noire, Noire! Semuanya Noire! Rasanya ingin kuhancurkan saja mereka semua!" Ichigo yang melihat berita itu semakin marah terhadap Noire yang membuat kehidupannya berubah drastis.

"Sebelum itu, kita harus berbicara pada gadis yang hampir kita serang tadi. Aku yakin ada alasan dibalik diamnya mereka sampai saat ini," Ulquiorra menatap Orihime yang tak biasanya membisu.

Ikan-ikan koi berenang berputar di kolam yang ada di halaman samping rumah Ryuuken.

Suara bambu jatuh yang mengalirkan air turut meramaikan suasana malam sunyi.

Begitu juga Ulquiorra dan Orihime yang berada di sana.

Mereka berdua duduk di dekat jendela sambil menatap langit malam bertabur bintang.

"Apa kau takut melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Ulquiorra mengawali pembicaraan.

"Mungkin iya, tapi setelah kupikir kurasa tidak juga," jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Maksudmu?"

"Memang benar, saat melihatmu yang mengerikan saat itu aku ketakutan, tapi setelah kupikir lagi rasanya kau tak terlalu menakutkan juga. Lagipula, seharusnya aku sudah siap akan hal ini karena aku telah mengetahuinya dari awal. Benar kan?"

"Benar juga, aku lupa kalau kau menyimpan _Vision Spell_ di mataku dari kecil sehingga kau bisa mengetahui apa saja yang aku lihat. Maafkan aku karena aku telah membuatmu melihat kejadian mengerikan seperti itu."

Vision Spell merupakan teknik Lumina High Flow yang dimiliki oleh tipe Altair.

Teknik ini membuat pengguna dapat melihat apa saja yang dilihat orang lain dengan menyimpannya di bagian tubuh tertentu.

Walaupun merupakan teknik Lumina tingkat tinggi, tapi Orihime dapat menguasainya sejak kecil dan menyimpannya pada mata Ulquiorra.

"Tidak apa kok, lagian aku juga sudah tahu kalau itu bukan perbuatanmu. Bahkan aku pernah melihat yang lebih buruk lagi saat kau tak sengaja melihat ayahmu mandi dan itu sangat menjijikkan."

"Hei hei, aku kan tidak sengaja jadi jangan diungkit lagi dong."

Tawa kecil tercipta saat mereka berdua kembali mengingat masa kecilnya.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime sudah berteman sejak TK, keduanya juga belajar Lumina dari Isshin bersama karena kedua orangtua Orihime sudah meninggal sementara kakaknya bukan seorang Sorcerer atau Warlock.

Semakin lama keduanya berlatih, bakat mereka untuk menjadi Sorcerer pun semakin bersinar.

Saat SD, keduanya harus berpisah sebab Orihime pindah ke kota Gamma karena mengikuti kakaknya yang bekerja di berbagai kota.

Mereka akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali di Lumina Academy – Alpha Stage karena keduanya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sana.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencanamu soal _Immortal Blood_ itu?" Setelah bernostalgia sesaat, Orihime kembali ke topik pembicaraan utama yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Jika kita tak bisa menyegelnya maka satu-satunya cara bukanlah mengandalkan segel sementara Uryuu tapi mengendalikan darah leluhur yang ada dalam tubuh kami sehingga kekuatannya bisa kami gunakan sepenuhnya."

"Oh, begitu ya. Ngomong-ngomong, bulan purnamanya sangat indah ya," ucap Orihime sambil menatap bulan purnama berwarna putih cerah yang berada di atas mereka.

"Bulan purnama?! Oh, sial!" Seketika Ulquiorra berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan hendak berlari mencari Ichigo, tapi nampaknya ia sudah terlambat.

"Kyaa!"

Sebuah suara teriakan terdengar dari sisi lain rumah disusul munculnya seekor serigala besar yang melompat ke atap rumah.

To be continued.

Glosarium.

Mind Control : salah satu Superior Skills yang tergolong dalam Medium Flow tipe Altair.

Mind Control adalah teknik yang dapat mengendalikan pikiran targetnya sesuai kemauan pengguna termasuk membuat targetnya pingsan atau kehilangan kesadaran.

Superior Skills : teknik yang dapat berefek pada siapapun termasuk orang yang kebal terhadap Lumina sekalipun.

Ada beberapa tipe yang memiliki Superior Skills, tapi Altair adalah yang paling banyak memilikinya.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.

Author : The Abnormal Kid.

Rate : M Gore.

Genre : Supernatural.

Chapter 08.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Gore, gaje, hancur, abal-abal, dan lainnya.

_Vampire_ dan _Werewolf_ bukan hanya terkenal karena kesadisannya tapi juga karena perseteruan antar keduanya dan juga kemampuan bertarung mereka.

_Werewolf_ memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar daripada manusia normal walaupun dia tidak sedang menjadi serigala.

Tapi kebanyakan _Werewolf_ di masa lalu kurang cerdas sehingga walaupun memiliki kekuatan besar tapi tak bisa mengalahkan dominasi _Vampire_.

Sementara _Vampire_ memang tidak memiliki kekuatan sebesar _Werewolf,_ tapi mereka memiliki kecerdasan dan kecepatan jauh di atas _Werewolf._

Sehingga _Vampire_ bisa memenangkan pertempuran melawan _Werewolf_ di masa lampau.

Dalam pertempuran, kebodohan _Werewolf_ menyebabkan mereka tak tahu apa kelemahan _Vampire_ yang akan mati jika ditusuk tepat di jantungnya.

Sementara _Vampire_ yang cerdas dengan cepat mengetahui kelemahan _Werewolf_ akan perak sehingga membuat segala senjata yang terbuat dari perak.

Ratusan _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf_ ikut serta dalam pertempuran itu, meninggalkan istri mereka di rumah, ajaibnya para _Werewolf_ mampu membunuh banyak _Vampire_ hanya dengan kekuatannya saja.

Di sisi lain, para _Vampire_ juga dapat menghabisi _Werewolf_ dengan jumlah yang tak kalah banyaknya.

Pertempuran ini berjalan selama seminggu dan selama itu pula tak ada yang mau menyerah.

Sampai akhirnya pertempuran ini hanya menyisakan satu orang _Vampire_ dan satu orang _Werewolf._

Untuk menghindari kepunahan ras mereka, akhirnya keduanya mengadakan gencatan senjata.

Bukti perdamaian mereka dibuat dengan batu yang diteteskan darah keduanya lalu disimpan di sebuah gua.

Batu itu disebut _Immortal Blood_ sementara pertempuran itu dinamakan _Ragnarok._

**Last Blood.**

Serigala besar berwarna hitam itu masih berdiri kokoh di atap rumah Ryuuken.

Suara lolongannya terdengar keras seakan memanggil kawannya untuk datang.

"Rukia! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Orihime yang langsung menuju ke tempat serigala itu melompat atas perintah Ulquiorra dan ternyata disana ada Rukia yang sepertinya masih shock melihat Ichigo yang berubah menjadi serigala.

"Ini bohong bukan? Ichigo berubah menjadi makhluk mengerikan seperti itu, aku hanya sedang ngobrol dengannya lalu saat dia melihat bulan, dia menjadi monster mengerikan!" Rukia tampaknya benar-benar terkejut melihat kejadian ini, apalagi ini bukan yang pertama untuknya.

"Tenanglah, Rukia. Ulquiorra pasti akan mengembalikan Ichigo kembali seperti semula, itu pasti! Sekarang, kita serahkan saja pada Ulquiorra dan lainnya," Orihime kemudian membawa Rukia masuk ke dalam rumah dan membuat perisai segitiga yang melindungi mereka.

Di tempat lain, Ulquiorra tengah berpikir bagaimana caranya mengubah Ichigo menjadi normal sambil menatapnya.

Di saat itulah, sebuah suara tembakan terdengar dari salah satu sudut rumah dan mengenai tubuh serigala itu sehingga membuatnya melompat ke arah pepohonan yang ada di sekitar rumah.

"Cih! Tidak mempan rupanya," ucap Uryuu yang berlari menuju Ulquiorra dengan _Gungnir_ di kedua tangannya.

"Sudah kuduga bakal tidak mempan. Uryuu kau jaga para gadis yang ada di sini, aku akan mengejarnya. Aku tinggalkan _Familiar_ku di sini, aku akan mengirim pesan lewat _Familiar_ jika aku sudah menghentikannya," dengan cepat Ulquiorra menciptakan sebuah kelelawar kecil yang langsung hinggap di bahu kiri Uryuu lalu dengan segera menyusul serigala itu.

Pepohonan yang ada di sekitar rumah Ryuuken sangat banyak dan menyerupai hutan sehingga menyulitkan Ulquiorra mengejar Ichigo.

Ditambah perbedaan kecepatan yang berbeda jauh, membuat Ulquiorra terpaksa menggunakan teknik yang tidak disukainya.

"_Super Enhance! Body Manipulation, Wolf!_" Ulquiorra memperkuat tubuhnya sebanyak tiga kali lipat dari sebelumnya lalu mengubah dirinya menyerupai serigala dan berlari cepat menggunakan empat kaki.

Setelah terus berlari untuk waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya jarak keduanya semakin mendekat.

Ulquiorra yang sudah bisa melihat serigala itu di depannya, langsung menambah kecepatan lalu memukul punggungnya dari belakang dan membuat serigala itu terdorong beberapa meter ke depan.

Ulquiorra kemudian menonaktifkan dua teknik sebelumnya dan bersiap menggunakan teknik lainnya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga, saatnya membuatmu tak bisa kabur lagi. _Open Hex, Set Barrier,_" sesaat setelah Ulquiorra menyebutkan nama tekniknya, setengah lingkaran berwarna ungu terbentuk dan mengurung keduanya di dalam.

Melihat ada yang tak beres, serigala itu mencakar dinding pelindung yang tercipta tapi cakarnya langsung hancur saat menyentuh dinding itu.

"Percuma saja kalau kau ingin mencoba keluar dari _Barrier_ ini karena dinding ini akan melumat siapapun yang menyentuhnya kecuali si pengguna yang tak lain adalah diriku. Tentu saja jika kau mau kembali seperti semula, maka aku akan menghilangkannya untukmu."

Tapi penawaran Ulquiorra sepertinya tak dapat dimengerti oleh serigala itu.

Dia malah menjadi ganas dan berlari cepat ke arah Ulquiorra dengan cakar kirinya yang tersisa.

"Kurasa otakmu terlalu kecil untuk mengerti perkataanku ya, sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk percobaan teknik baru. _Open Hex, Immortal Control._"

_Immortal Control_ merupakan teknik baru yang dibuat Ulquiorra secara bertahap di setiap waktu luang yang ia dapat sejak ia tiba di rumah Ryuuken.

Ia membuatnya tepat di tempatnya bertarung saat ini secara diam-diam karena resiko pembuatannya yang cukup besar sehingga Ulquiorra tak mau melibatkan yang lain.

Setelah diaktifkan, teknik ini membuat pengguna dapat mengakses kekuatan _Immortal Blood_ yang dimilikinya tanpa harus berubah menjadi monster.

Hanya saja, karena masih belum sempurna sehingga teknik ini hanya berlaku sementara dan sangat menguras stamina pengguna.

Dengan _Immortal Control,_ Ulquiorra dapat menahan serangan serigala itu hanya dengan satu tangan saja.

Tapi serigala satu ini tak mau menyerah, dia berusaha menggigit kepala Ulquiorra walau bisa dihindari dengan mudah.

Jual beli serangan terus berlanjut, pukulan dan tendangan terus menerus dilancarkan.

Hingga akhirnya cakar serigala itu berhasil menancap di lengan kiri Ulquiorra dan menendang Ulquiorra sampai terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Sakitnya, tak kukira bahkan dengan _Immortal Control_ dia masih bisa mengimbangiku. Tapi masalah utamanya adalah bagaimana mengembalikannya seperti semula? Jika harus menunggu fajar itu akan terlalu lama dan dia bisa pergi ke kota, aku juga tak bisa bertarung dengannya terus seperti ini. Kurasa tak ada pilihan lain, meskipun aku tak bisa melihat dengan semestinya, tapi aku harus melakukannya," ucap Ulquiorra sambil memegang lengannya yang berdarah.

Serigala itu juga tak mau diam, dengan segera dia berlari dan bersiap melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

Namun ia berhenti karena melihat suatu keanehan di mata Ulquiorra.

"_Forbidden Algol, Medusa!_" Mata Ulquiorra seketika berubah menjadi ungu dan serigala yang ditatapnya perlahan berubah menjadi batu.

_Medusa,_ kutukan terlarang Algol.

Adalah sebuah teknik _High Flow_ yang membuat apa saja yang dilihat pengguna berubah menjadi batu.

Akan tetapi, mata pengguna tak bisa kembali normal dan akan terus menggunakan mata Medusa selama tiga hari sehingga kurang cocok digunakan di pertempuran skala besar.

Sesuatu yang telah berubah menjadi batu oleh Medusa, bisa diubah seperti semula dengan melihatnya kembali untuk kedua kalinya.

Setelah serigala itu telah sepenuhnya berubah jadi batu, Uryuu datang setelah mendengar pesan dari _Familiar_ yang Ulquiorra tinggalkan.

Dia agak terkejut melihat serigala itu kini sudah seperti patung batu.

_Barrier_ yang dibuat Ulquiorra pun telah menghilang.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa jadi batu? Dan kenapa kau menutup matamu, Ulquiorra?"

"Sudah, tak usah banyak omong. Bawa serigala itu ke rumah dan berikan aku kain untuk menutup mataku," ujar Ulquiorra dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana kau bisa pulang dengan mata tertutup?"

"_Familiar_ku masih bersamamu kan? Dia yang akan menuntunku menuju rumah."

"Oh, ya sudah," Uryuu kemudian merobek sebagian bajunya dan menggunakannya untuk menutup mata Ulquiorra lalu membawa serigala yang menjadi sangat berat itu ke rumah.

To be continued.

Glosarium.

Body Manipulation : teknik Algol Normal Flow, teknik ini berupa kutukan pada diri sendiri untuk membuat tubuh pengguna sesuai keinginan.

Familiar : teknik Starting Flow, teknik ini dapat membuat pengguna memunculkan hewan kecil yang ia bayangkan.

Open Hex, Set Barrier : teknik Algol Medium Flow, teknik yang memungkinkan pengguna untuk membuat pelindung ungu yang akan menghancurkan apapun selain pengguna.

Open Hex, Immortal Control : belum diketahui termasuk ke dalam jenis apa, tapi dari tingkat kesulitannya bisa dikatakan termasuk ke dalam High Flow.

Super Enhance : teknik Starting Flow, teknik yang membuat pengguna dapat memperkuat tubuhnya sebanyak tiga kali lipat.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.

Author : The Abnormal Kid.

Rate : M Gore.

Genre : Supernatural.

Chapter 09.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Gore, gaje, hancur, abal-abal, dan lainnya.

Penggunaan Lumina saat ini yang sudah banyak digunakan bukanlah tanpa aturan.

Ada peraturan yang harus ditaati para penggunanya saat memakai kekuatan ini.

Beberapa teknik Lumina juga dinyatakan terlarang karena mempunyai akibat buruk bagi penggunanya.

Salah satunya adalah Medusa yang termasuk ke dalam _Forbidden One _atau teknik terlarang tingkat satu.

Salah sedikit saja, Medusa akan membuat mata penggunanya menjadi buta.

Oleh karena itu, jika diketahui ada yang menggunakan salah satu teknik terlarang ini maka hukumannya adalah penjara seumur hidup dan takkan bisa dibebaskan meskipun membayar uang denda milyaran sekalipun.

**Last Blood.**

Keesokan harinya, Ichigo sudah tidak lagi menjadi patung serigala.

Ulquiorra sudah menatap serigala itu untuk kedua kalinya dengan mata Medusa pada saat fajar sehingga tubuh Ichigo kembali normal.

Sebagian baju Uryuu yang dirobek untuk menutupi mata Ulquiorra telah dilepas dan digantikan dengan selembar kain putih yang dipasang oleh Orihime.

Pagi ini, di depan Ulquiorra dan Orihime yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah rumah Ryuuken, terdapat Ichigo dan Rukia yang diliputi rasa penyesalan karena telah membuat Ulquiorra menggunakan teknik terlarang hanya demi menyelamatkannya.

"Maafkan aku Ulquiorra! Sudah membuatmu tak bisa melihat seperti itu, aku benar-benar tak berguna!" Ichigo berlutut pada Ulquiorra disusul Rukia yang juga merasa bersalah.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku bukan tidak bisa melihat tapi mata Medusa masih aktif sehingga lebih baik kututup mataku daripada membuat kalian semua menjadi batu!"

"Rukia, kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan? Kau kan tidak bersalah," Orihime mencoba membuat Rukia untuk berdiri kembali tapi Rukia menolaknya.

"Aku sungguh tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, padahal aku telah menyerangnya tapi dia justru menyelamatkan kekasihku. Mana bisa aku berdiri menghadapinya saat ini!"

Ucapan Rukia barusan membuat semuanya terkejut dan memunculkan pertanyaan yang sama di benak Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

Sejak kapan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih?

"Ke-kekasih?! Apa yang kau katakan, Rukia?! Aku kan tak pernah menyatakan cinta padamu!" Ichigo yang sepertinya paling terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Rukia tadi.

"E-eh? Memangnya tadi aku mengatakan apa? Aku tidak pernah berkata kau ini kekasihku kok, sungguh! Maksudku tadi cuma berharap kau mencintaiku, itu saja!" Rukia kembali mengulang kesalahan yang sama dengan tak sengaja mengucapkan sesuatu yang ia pendam di hatinya.

"A-apa?! Kau berharap aku mencintaimu?! Ma-mana mungkin! Kau kan bukan tipeku!" Rona merah yang semula hanya sedikit terlihat di wajah Ichigo, sekarang menyebar ke seluruh wajah Ichigo membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti strawberry tanpa bintik dan bertangkai hitam.

Jleb.

Sekilas tadi terdengar sebuah panah beracun menancap di hati Rukia berkat ucapan Ichigo.

Dan membuat Rukia menjadi murung.

"Oh begitu ya, ternyata aku bukan tipemu. Semoga kau menemukan cewek idamanmu saja deh," Rukia kemudian berdiri dan perlahan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Tunggu dulu Rukia, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," melihat Rukia murung seperti itu, Ichigo segera mengejarnya tapi Rukia sama sekali tak mau berbicara dengannya.

"Coba kalau aku berani seperti Rukia, mungkin hubungan kami sudah lebih jauh dari ini," ucap Orihime pelan.

"Hah? Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau sarapan apa? Nanti kubuatkan."

"Memangnya aku bisa makan dengan mata tertutup begini?"

"Tenang saja, nanti kusuapi kok."

"Tidak mau!"

Sementara Ulquiorra masih menunggu matanya kembali normal, di berbagai kota terjadi kekacauan besar.

Gedung pemerintahan sudah diambil alih oleh Noire dan hampir semua pejabatnya dibunuh dan disiksa.

Noire mengeluarkan perintah untuk membunuh semua Sorcerer dan Warlock yang tak mau menuruti mereka.

Para gadis muda dibawa dan dijadikan tempat pelampiasan nafsu birahi mereka sementara para lelaki dipaksa untuk menjadi tentara Noire.

Banyak anak yang kehilangan orangtua dan berkeliaran menjadi pengemis di jalanan.

Krisis akhirnya kembali terjadi.

Tak ada polisi atau tentara yang berani melawan Noire saat ini, mental mereka sudah hancur melihat pasukannya dibantai habis oleh teroris satu ini.

Hanya Omnitsukidou yang bertugas sebagai mata-mata sajalah yang masih berani melawan.

Omnitsukidou diam-diam mencari tempat yang seringkali digunakan kapal Noire untuk berlabuh.

Walau kesulitan karena kapal itu bisa digunakan di udara dan di air tapi akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah tempat yang sering digunakan Noire untuk mendaratkan kapal mereka.

Dan tampaknya di sana jugalah markas besar Noire.

Hanya saja, kebanyakan anggota Omnitsukidou tak bisa bertarung dan cuma pemimpinnya yaitu Yoruichi Shihouin yang sebelumnya menyamar menjadi guru di _Lumina Academy – Alpha Stage_ yang mampu bertarung.

Karena tak ada Sorcerer maupun Warlock berpengalaman yang tersisa, akhirnya Yoruichi mencari para pengguna Lumina muda.

Setelah mengetahui ada Sorcerer dan Warlock muda yang tinggal di suatu rumah yang belum diserang oleh Noire, Yoruichi kemudian mencoba mengajak mereka untuk bergabung ke dalam pasukannya.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya, kumohon bantulah aku," ucap Yoruichi setelah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jadi kau menjadi guru di sekolah hanya karena ingin melihat apakah ada tanda Noire masuk ke sekolah? Bukankah itu agak tidak berperasaan? Padahal banyak murid yang akrab dan percaya padamu," balas Ulquiorra.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu itu! Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain, lagipula ada bawahanku yang juga menyamar di beberapa tempat. Ayolah, bantu kami."

"Tak perlu kau minta pun kami juga ingin menghajar para anggota Noire itu! Tapi kita harus menunggu mata Ulquiorra sembuh terlebih dahulu," walau Ichigo sepertinya sudah tak sabar menghabisi Noire tapi dia masih memikirkan Ulquiorra yang harus menutup matanya karenanya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Uryuu?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu apakah kemampuanku ini bisa membantu," jawab Uryuu.

"Aku cuma butuh tiga hari lagi. Dua hari untuk memulihkan mataku dan satu hari untuk mengambil _Hexord_ milikku yang disimpan pembuatnya. Dan jangan tanya kenapa mataku menjadi seperti ini," kelihatannya Ulquiorra mengetahui Yoruichi ingin bertanya soal matanya tapi ia tak menanyakannya.

"_Hexord?_ Apa itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Wajar saja kalau kau tak mengetahuinya karena hal ini biasanya hanya diketahui oleh para pengguna Lumina tipe Algol dan orang-orang tertentu saja, _Hexord_ adalah salah satu senjata khas Algol yang berbentuk pedang dan berfungsi untuk memperkuat kutukan mereka. Jadi, siapa pembuatnya? Apakah Nimaiya yang terkenal itu? Atau yang lain? Dan dimana pembuat _Hexord_mu berada?" Tampaknya wanita bermata emas ini mengetahui banyak hal sampai-sampai bisa tahu soal _Hexord_ yang biasanya merupakan rahasia antar pengguna tipe Algol dan pembuatnya.

"Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar _Blacksmith_ sekelas Nimaiya, tapi pembuat _Hexord_ku kurasa cukup terkenal. Dia tinggal di kota Gamma dan dikenal dengan julukan _Silver Sky._"

To be continued.

Authors Note.

Meski Sorcerer dan Warlock bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan mengolah Mana, tapi itu tidak bisa memuaskan mereka.

Karena itulah mereka juga membutuhkan makanan untuk memuaskan nafsu makannya.

Tapi Ulquiorra yang tak mau disuapi lebih memilih untuk tidak makan daripada harus disuapi oleh Orihime.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.

Author : The Abnormal Kid.

Rate : M Gore.

Genre : Supernatural.

Chapter : 10.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Gore, gaje, hancur, abal-abal, dan lainnya.

Seperti halnya Lumina yang memiliki beberapa tipe, Ex Lumina juga terdapat jenis yang bisa dibilang aneh dan mematikan.

Itu adalah Reverse Ex Lumina yang merupakan Ex Lumina yang menyerang tubuh pengguna sehingga berdampak kelainan pada badan penggunanya.

Sebagai contoh, jika pengguna memiliki Ex Lumina dengan tipe api maka salah satu bagian tubuhnya atau bahkan seluruh tubuhnya bisa terbakar oleh api saat ia menggunakannya.

Oleh karena itu, kebanyakan yang memiliki Lumina seperti ini takkan berumur panjang karena Lumina miliknya terus menyerang ke dalam tubuh.

Kabarnya, ada seseorang yang berhasil mengendalikan Reverse Ex Lumina miliknya dan sukses bertahan hidup.

Tapi bukan berarti semua masalah selesai, karena justru kekuatannya itu menimbulkan dampak negatif pada orang-orang di dekatnya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di salah satu gunung yang bertempat di kota Gamma.

Dia kemudian menjadi seorang _Blacksmith_ dan menyebarkan selebaran ke berbagai kota dengan bantuan seekor burung hantu peliharaannya.

Ia akhirnya menjadi terkenal karena pedang buatannya yang tak pernah patah.

Orang-orang rela mendaki gunung demi mendapatkan pedang buatannya.

Banyak pengguna Algol yang meminta dibuatkan _Hexord_ padanya termasuk Ulquiorra.

Dia dikenal dengan sebutan _Silver Sky._

**Last Blood.**

2 hari telah berlalu semenjak kedatangan Yoruichi ke rumah Ryuuken.

Mata Ulquiorra sudah kembali normal dan hari ini Ulquiorra bersama Ichigo akan mengunjungi rumah _Silver Sky_ di gunung Betelguese dengan bantuan teleportasi Yoruichi.

Gunung Betelguese yang terletak di kota Gamma ini tak pernah lepas dari salju yang terus turun sepanjang tahun dan hanya _Silver Sky_ sajalah yang tinggal di gunung ini dengan rumah sederhananya.

Di depan rumah sang pandai besi ini, petir menyambar dan memunculkan dua orang yang tak lain adalah Ichigo dan Ulquiorra yang sampai berkat bantuan Yoruichi.

"Brrr, kenapa seorang _Blacksmith_ terkenal tinggal di tempat seperti ini sih? Kagak ada tempat lain apa?" Meskipun sudah memakai pakaian dan jaket berlapis namun sepertinya Ichigo masih tak kuat menghadapi dinginnya gunung ini.

"Tak usah banyak omong, kau akan mengerti kalau sudah masuk ke dalam," Ulquiorra lalu membuka pintu rumah tersebut tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu dan masuk ke dalam bersama Ichigo.

Warna dalam rumah itu didominasi warna putih bahkan ada salju yang turun dalam rumah ini.

Suhunya pun tak beda jauh dengan keadaan di luar.

Sementara Ichigo yang masih terdiam melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah ia lihat, seseorang dengan rambut putih muncul dari suatu ruangan di rumah itu.

"Seperti biasa kau tidak sopan ya, _boy._ Sudah kubilang untuk mengetuk pintu dulu, kau tak pernah diajari sopan santun ya? Tapi setidaknya aku berterimakasih padamu karena telah membawa pelanggan baru," ucap orang itu sambil melihat Ichigo.

"Hei anak kecil, bukannya kau yang tidak sopan karena menyebut orang seenaknya? Dan dimana _Silver Sky?_ Bawa dia kemari! Aku tak tahan menahan dingin di sini," balas Ichigo.

"Anak kecil katamu?! Asal kau tahu saja, orang yang kau sebut anak kecil ini adalah seseorang yang dikenal dengan julukan _Silver Sky!_ Toushirou Hitsugaya! Dan umurku sudah 30 tahun! Sekali lagi kau sebut aku anak kecil, akan kujadikan kau es untuk minuman lemonku!" ujar _Silver Sky_ yang akhirnya memperkenalkan namanya.

"UAPA?! Kau _Silver Sky?_ Ti-tiga puluh tahun? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Tubuhmu saja seperti anak ke–" baru saja Ichigo akan menyebut anak kecil, sebuah kristal es sudah melayang di hadapan mulutnya dan siap menusuk lidahnya.

"Abaikan saja bocah dungu itu, dia memang cerewet seperti ibu-ibu lagi PMS. Dengan kedatanganku kemari, kau sudah tahu kan apa tujuanku?" Tanpa peduli nasib temannya yang nyaris tak bisa bicara lagi, Ulquiorra duduk di sebuah kursi penuh salju sambil menunggu jawaban Toushirou.

"Oh, kau ingin mengambil _Hexord_mu kan? Tenang saja, sudah kusiapkan kok," dengan jentikan jari Toushirou, seekor burung hantu berwarna putih terbang sambil membawakan _Hexord_ milik Ulquiorra yang terbungkus dalam sarung pedang berwarna hijau di kedua kakinya.

"Terimakasih telah menyimpannya. Ngomong-ngomong, salju itu masih keluar dari mulutmu ya," ucap Ulquiorra sambil mengambil _Hexord_ miliknya.

"Begitulah, aku masih belum bisa menghilangkannya," salju-salju keluar saat Toushirou membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, salju itu cukup banyak dan sudah seperti hujan salju di luar sana.

"Dengar, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu tapi jangan todong aku lagi dengan esmu. Kalau kau sudah berumur 30 tahun, kenapa tubuhmu masih awet muda begini?" Ichigo akhirnya mau bicara setelah kristal es yang sangat tajam itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah tak berani lagi bicara di depanku, anak kecil. _Well, _bisa dibilang pertumbuhan tubuhku ini membeku dan tak bisa tumbuh lagi karena kekuatan ini," jawab Toushirou.

Toushirou Hitsugaya sejatinya adalah seorang Sorcerer yang mulai diajari Lumina saat TK oleh kedua orangtuanya yang merupakan pasangan Sorcerer baru.

Awalnya Lumina miliknya masih terlihat normal tapi semua berubah ketika ia mendaftar di sebuah SD khusus pendidikan Lumina yang dibentuk Luce.

Saat mengeluarkan kekuatannya di ujian penerimaan yang keluar justru sesuatu yang mengerikan, kekuatannya membuat semua orang di sekolah mati membeku.

Anehnya, walau tubuh Toushirou juga membeku tapi ia masih bisa bergerak seperti biasa.

Seluruh keluarga Toushirou menghilang dan orangtuanya pergi meninggalkan dia karena takut akan kekuatannya.

Menyadari hal ini, Toushirou pergi ke jalan dan terus menangis berharap ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya.

Tapi jangankan orang, serangga pun tak ada yang mau mendekatinya.

Hingga akhirnya kabar ini sampai pada Luce dan beberapa ahli di Luce mengunjunginya dengan memakai pakaian anti beku.

Toushirou kemudian dibawa ke sebuah rumah di gunung Betelguese dan diajari semua hal untuk bertahan hidup termasuk soal _Blacksmith._

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, para ahli itu tak lagi mengunjunginya sehingga Toushirou resmi hidup sendiri.

Setiap hari ia naik turun gunung demi berburu hewan yang hidup di kaki gunung untuk santapannya.

Suatu waktu ia menemukan seekor burung hantu berwarna putih yang semula hendak ia buru tapi tak jadi ia lakukan karena kasihan pada burung itu yang masih kecil dan tentunya tak bisa membuatnya kenyang.

Tapi tindakannya ini membuat burung hantu itu terus mengikutinya hingga akhirnya dia jadikan sahabat.

Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, Toushirou mulai bisa menguasai kekuatannya dan mencoba kebolehannya dalam hal _Blacksmith._

Ia membuat selebaran sederhana dan memberikannya pada burung hantu sahabatnya untuk disebar ke berbagai kota.

Tentu tak ada yang mau mendaki gunung hanya untuk membuat senjata pada _Blacksmith_ amatiran, hingga suatu ketika Ulquiorra yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku SMP membaca selebaran itu dan mendatangi rumahnya untuk meminta dibuatkan _Hexord._

Menyadari itu merupakan hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan baginya saat itu, dia memutuskan untuk menolak permintaan pelanggan pertamanya itu.

Tapi Ulquiorra terus memaksa dan membuat Toushirou menyetujui permintaannya.

Proses pembuatan _Hexord_ itu memakan waktu satu minggu, waktu yang bisa dibilang cukup cepat untuk seorang _Blacksmith_ amatir.

Setelah pedang itu selesai dikerjakan, Ulquiorra diam-diam membawa pedang itu ke pusat kota Gamma dan membuat suatu pertunjukan yang memperlihatkan sebuah pedang tak terpatahkan walau dibenturkan dan dipotong dengan apapun.

Dari hari ke hari Ulquiorra terus melakukannya hingga pertunjukannya semakin banyak dikenal orang dan uang hasil pertunjukan kian melimpah.

Di hari terakhir pertunjukannya, ia memberitahu nama pembuat pedang itu serta alamatnya pada semua penonton dan membuat nama Toushirou mulai dikenal.

Setelah memiliki uang yang cukup banyak, Ulquiorra kembali ke rumah Toushirou untuk membayar _Hexord_ tersebut.

Awalnya Toushirou marah karena perbuatan Ulquiorra sebelumnya, tapi setelah melihat banyak pembeli yang mendatanginya akhirnya ia memaafkan Ulquiorra.

Setelah itu, Ulquiorra meminta pada Toushirou untuk menyimpan _Hexord_nya sampai dia mengambilnya kembali.

Orang-orang yang datang ke rumah Toushirou, menjuluki tempat itu dengan sebutan _Silver Sky_ karena langitnya yang selalu berwarna perak.

Tapi belakangan ini, sebutan itu justru mengarah pada Toushirou karena sebagian orang mengira julukan _Silver Sky_ itu mengarah pada warna rambutnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana membuat pedang dengan kekuatan seperti itu? Pasti akan sangat sulit, bukan?" tanya Ichigo kembali.

"Tidak juga, aku sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku ini jadi membuat pedang bukan perkara sulit bagiku. Justru dengan kekuatan ini aku bisa mendinginkan besi yang panas dengan suhu yang tepat dan membuat pedang buatanku tahan lama. _By the way,_ kau mengambil _Hexord_mu pasti ada alasannya kan, Ulquiorra?" kata Toushirou.

"Begitulah dan kurasa kau tak tahu karena sepertinya Noire tak menyerang ke sini ya," balas Ulquiorra.

"Noire? Jangan bilang kalau aku satu-satunya yang kudet di sini," sebenarnya Toushirou sudah mendengar ada kekacauan di kota, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau itu adalah ulah Noire.

Ulquiorra dan Ichigo kemudian menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi sekarang pada Toushirou.

Ulquiorra juga memberitahu kemungkinan bahwa tempat ini mungkin akan diserang mengingat kemampuan Toushirou yang dianggap bisa mengancam Noire.

Toushirou agak kaget pada awalnya tapi kemudian ia dengan segera berkemas dan memasukkan semua pakaian dan barang penting lainnya ke sebuah koper besar.

Burung hantu sahabatnya dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah sangkar dan diletakkan di samping koper miliknya.

"Kenapa kau membereskan semua barangmu?" Ichigo terheran melihat reaksi Toushirou setelah mendengarkan penjelasan barusan.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Kalau mereka akan menyerang ke sini maka aku harus cepat menyelamatkan barang berhargaku ke tempat yang aman. Lagipula, kalian pasti membutuhkanku untuk menghajar para bedebah itu kan?" Seringai muncul di wajah Toushirou, seakan menemukan sebuah kesenangan baru di hidupnya yang selama ini hanya berkutat di sebuah rumah bersalju.

To be continued.

Authors Note.

Kali ini saya akan memberitahu soal bagaimana Sorcerer dan Warlock bisa tercipta lewat faktor keturunan.

Jika kedua orangtuanya merupakan Sorcerer, maka 95% anaknya akan menjadi Sorcerer dan 5% akan menjadi Sorcerer yang memiliki Reverse Ex Lumina.

Ini berarti anak hasil pernikahan antar Sorcerer pasti akan menghasilkan Sorcerer pula walau dengan Reverse Ex Lumina (REL).

Jika kedua orangtuanya adalah Sorcerer dan Warlock, maka anaknya 50% akan menjadi Sorcerer dan 50% akan menjadi Warlock.

Tergantung gen mana yang unggul.

Jika kedua orangtuanya merupakan Warlock, maka 99% akan menjadi Warlock sementara 1% akan menjadi Sorcerer/Warlock dengan Ex Lumina.

Ini berarti anak dari pernikahan sesama Warlock, hampir pasti akan menjadi Warlock.

Dan hanya dari pernikahan sesama Warlock lah, pengguna Ex Lumina dapat tercipta.

Oh ya, sebenarnya di sini Hitsugaya itu blasteran makanya dia ngomong agak campur sama Inggris.

Tapi karena saya malas mikir blasteran apa jadi saya tidak cantumkan di cerita.

#Jeduk.

Dan awalnya julukannya itu bukan Silver Sky, tapi Ice Fang.

Tapi karena sepertinya terlalu mudah ditebak, jadi saya ganti.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.

Author : The Abnormal Kid.

Rate : M Gore.

Genre : Supernatural.

Chapter : 11.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Gore, gaje, hancur, abal-abal, dan lainnya.

Kebanyakan _Clan_ di zaman ini memiliki sebuah profesi khusus yang biasanya dilakukan secara turun temurun.

Dan ada beberapa Clan yang mempunyai produk terbaik buatannya yang unik dan tak bisa ditiru oleh orang lain, produk ini disebut sebagai _Masterpiece._

Ada beberapa _Clan_ terkenal yang sudah memiliki _Masterpiece, _contohnya _Clan_ Hirako yang merupakan spesialis di bidang perhubungan memiliki _Teleport Gate _yang mampu memindahkan orang ataupun benda dari satu kota ke kota lainnya.

Tentunya dengan membayar harga yang sepadan.

Beda lagi dengan _Clan_ Komamura yang memiliki bisnis peternakan terbesar, mempunyai seekor hewan yang merupakan gabungan antara kerbau jantan dan sapi betina yang dinamakan _Chimera._

Sapi betina yang digabungkan dengan tubuh kerbau ini sangat kuat melebihi hewan lainnya sehingga cocok untuk pekerjaan di sawah sementara susunya juga sangat banyak dan berkualitas.

_Chimera_ juga tidak mudah sakit dan tak perlu lagi pengeluaran dana untuk suntikan pencegahan penyakit.

Begitu juga dengan para _Blacksmith_ yang memiliki _Masterpiece_ beragam.

Beberapa diantaranya sangat terkenal karena kekuatannya, salah satunya adalah Muramasa.

Konon, Muramasa adalah pedang yang haus darah.

Orang yang memakainya seakan dipengaruhi oleh niat jahat dalam pedang itu dan menciptakan hasrat membunuh yang kuat.

Luka yang diakibatkan oleh Muramasa pun tak bisa disembuhkan oleh obat dan cara apapun.

Karena itu, setiap kali ada orang yang menggunakan Muramasa pasti akan ada ratusan nyawa yang melayang.

Bahkan keluarga si pengguna juga turut menjadi korban.

Melihat kekejaman Muramasa di depan matanya, seorang _Blacksmith_ membuat pedang tandingan Muramasa untuk mencegah korban berjatuhan akibat pedang terkutuk itu.

Pedang yang dinamakan Masamune ini bisa menyembuhkan luka yang disebabkan oleh Muramasa dan hanya Masamune yang bisa menyaingi kekuatan Muramasa.

Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, kedua pedang itu sudah tak diketahui lagi keberadaannya.

Kabar tentang sang pedang haus darah mulai menghilang dan dilupakan.

Hanya sedikit orang saja yang masih mencari Muramasa demi memuaskan nafsu membunuhnya.

**Last Blood.**

"Tidak, kau tak boleh ikut!" Suara Ichigo memecah keheningan pagi hari di rumah Ryuuken.

"Aku juga ingin bertarung! Mana bisa aku pergi ke _Shelter_ dan bersembunyi di sana jika aku mengetahui teman-temanku sedang bertarung!" Suara Rukia yang sangat keras ini membuat Orihime yang sedang meminum teh hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya.

Setelah Noire menyerang, tentara dan polisi memang membuat sebuah _Shelter_ yang kebetulan letaknya dekat dengan rumah Ryuuken sebagai tempat perlindungan para warga.

Info tentang _Shelter_ ini disebarkan secara rahasia pada para warga supaya tak diketahui oleh Noire.

Yoruichi yang mengetahui keluarga empat murid kesayangannya telah berada di dalam _Shelter_ langsung memberitahu pada mereka sehingga bisa pergi bertarung tanpa khawatir soal keluarganya.

_Shelter_ ini berbentuk bangunan rumah dua tingkat yang disembunyikan dengan teknik kamuflase tipe Altair.

Banyak orang berjaga di sekitar _Shelter_ dan jika ada warga yang ingin masuk harus berbicara pada salah satu orang yang berjaga dan akan dimasukkan dalam _Shelter_.

"Di sana berbahaya! Kau bisa saja tewas dan jika itu terjadi aku takkan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri!" Ichigo meraih bahu Rukia dan sedikit mengguncangnya seakan tak mau Rukia menghilang dari sisinya.

"Duh, kenapa sih lelaki di sini pada gak peka semua? Rukia itu ingin ikut bertarung bukan cuma untuk melawan Noire tapi juga melindungimu, Ichigo," Orihime yang semula duduk menikmati tehnya, berjalan menuju sisi kanan Rukia dan merangkulnya.

"Eh?" Ichigo tak bisa berkata lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Orihime barusan.

"Biarkan dia ikut, Ichigo. Lagipula Rukia itu cukup kuat jadi tak usah khawatir. Aku juga membiarkan Orihime ikut kok" kata Ulquiorra sambil menikmati kopinya.

"Sudah tak ada waktu lagi, ayo berangkat," ucap Yoruichi yang sudah bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Tunggu, aku ikut," Uryuu yang masih ragu untuk ikut saat diajak oleh Yoruichi, akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut bertarung bersama.

"Kukira kau tak mau ikut, Uryuu," Ryuuken yang juga bergabung di ruangan itu tak mengira anaknya akan ikut bertarung.

"Tadinya memang begitu, tapi kupikir ini merupakan kesempatan bagus untuk menguji kemampuanku."

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat," Yoruichi dan lainnya kemudian berjalan menuju halaman depan rumah untuk melakukan teleportasi.

Berbagai senjata mereka bawa untuk bertempur melawan Noire.

Ulquiorra membawa Hexord, Ichigo dengan Zangetsunya dan Uryuu membawa Gungnir miliknya.

Tapi yang paling menonjol adalah Rukia yang membawa sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya, padahal Rukia bukan petarung yang menggunakan pedang.

Di saat Yoruichi hendak memulai tekniknya, angin dingin tiba-tiba menerpa mereka dan seekor burung es besar muncul di atas Yoruichi.

"Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tepat ya, _boys and girls?_" Toushirou akhirnya datang dengan burung es buatannya setelah menyimpan barang-barangnya ke _Shelter._

"Jadi kau yang disebut _Silver Sky?_" Yoruichi menatap Toushirou yang tak terlalu kelihatan karena terhalang burung esnya yang cukup besar.

"Begitulah. Apakah bisa dimulai sekarang, _my lady?_" Toushirou sepertinya sedang menunggu Yoruichi melakukan teknik teleportasinya.

"_M-my lady?!_ Uh, baiklah akan kumulai."

Teknik teleportasi ini merupakan teknik yang menggunakan petir sebagai medianya.

Petir akan menyambar dan memindahkan semuanya yang berada dalam jangkauan petir.

Karena petir yang menyambar dari atas ke bawah dalam satu garis lurus, sesuatu yang ada di atas pengguna juga akan di pindahkan.

Walaupun disambar petir tapi teknik ini tak menimbulkan rasa sakit karena petir yang dimunculkan adalah petir biru khusus teleport bukan petir yang biasa dijumpai saat hujan.

Oleh karena itu, Toushirou terbang di atas Yoruichi dan lainnya supaya bisa ikut teleport tanpa perlu mendaratkan burung esnya.

Markas utama Noire terletak di sebuah gunung yang lumayan jauh dari kota Alpha.

Di kaki gunung itulah kapal Noire mendarat dan tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah pintu masuk ke dalam markas.

Namun tak seperti biasanya, ratusan pasukan Noire disiagakan di depan markas organisasi teroris itu.

Tampaknya rencana penyerangan Yoruichi dan lainnya telah diketahui dan Noire sudah bersiap menyambut lawannya ini.

Di hadapan para pasukan ini, Ulquiorra dan kawan-kawan muncul dengan bantuan sebuah petir biru.

Mereka sangat terkejut melihat begitu banyak pasukan yang telah disiapkan Noire.

Tapi tidak dengan Toushirou, dengan santai dia mendaratkan burung esnya di depan Ulquiorra dan setelah turun ia berjalan ke hadapan para pasukan itu.

"Kalian naiklah burung itu dan pergi menuju pintu markas, aku akan menangani yang ada di sini," ucap Toushirou.

"Kurasa tak ada pilihan lain, kuserahkan padamu," Ulquiorra lalu menaiki burung itu disusul yang lainnya dan dengan cepat terbang menuju pintu markas Noire.

"Kau yakin dia bisa mengatasinya?" tanya Yoruichi pada Ulquiorra.

"Tak apa, pasukan seperti itu sangat mudah baginya."

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Ulquiorra, seluruh pasukan itu berubah menjadi ratusan kristal es.

Toushirou hanya perlu menjentikkan jarinya dan seluruh pasukan itu langsung membeku dengan sendirinya.

Tapi masih ada orang yang belum membeku, orang itu berada di sebuah bangunan tak terpakai yang cukup jauh dari tempat Toushirou berada.

Dengan senjata sniper miliknya, ia membidik Toushirou melalui _Scope_nya.

"Kenapa bocah cebol botak seperti dia ada di sini? Ah sudahlah, nanti juga dia akan mati seperti lainnya," dengan mantap gadis berambut pirang itu menekan pelatuk sniper yang bernama Kohoutek tersebut dan menembakkan sebuah laser api pada Toushirou.

Mengetahui dirinya diserang, Toushirou dengan cepat menghindar dari serangan yang sangat akurat itu.

"Alpheratz tipe sniper ya? Dilihat dari arah tembakannya, kurasa jaraknya cukup jauh dari sini. Benar-benar lawan yang merepotkan, tapi itu lebih baik daripada hanya berdiam diri di sini saja," Toushirou kemudian berlari menuju tempat gadis itu menembak berdasarkan perkiraannya.

Sementara itu, Ulquiorra serta yang lainnya telah masuk ke dalam markas dan meninggalkan burung es itu di pintu markas.

Diluar dugaan, markas yang cukup besar ini sangat sepi dan hampir tak ada orang di dalamnya.

Hanya ada satu orang yang berdiri di depan mereka yang wajahnya sangat dikenal oleh Ulquiorra dan Ichigo.

"Selamat datang di markas Noire! Aku sudah menyingkirkan seluruh orang yang menghalangi dan mengumpulkannya di luar sehingga kita bisa bertarung dengan bebas. Bukan begitu, _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf?_" ucap Gin.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Gin! Kali ini kau akan kuhancurkan karena telah menodai hidupku dengan perbuatanmu!" Kemarahan Ichigo langsung menemui puncaknya saat melihat wajah Gin yang sangat ia benci.

"Oh, semangat yang bagus. Kalau begitu, kuperkenalkan dulu rekan baruku, Muramasa," Gin menarik Muramasa dari sarungnya yang terletak di pinggangnya dan menunjukkan pada Ulquiorra dan lainnya, darah langsung mengalir dari bilah tajam pedang terkutuk itu seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia siap melahap musuh yang berada di hadapannya.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.

Author : The Abnormal Kid.

Rate : M Gore.

Genre : Supernatural.

Chapter : 12.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Gore, gaje, hancur, abal-abal, dan lainnya.

Belakangan ini, beredar sebuah sub-tipe Lumina yang berkaitan dengan keahlian dalam bidang senjata.

Sub-tipe itu bernama Alpheratz tipe _Sniper_ yang mulai terkenal karena aksinya bersama Noire.

Tipe _Sniper_ ini fokus pada senjata _sniper_ yang bisa menembak sebuah laser api dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Dan karena biasanya pengguna menembak dari jarak yang jauh, membuat lawannya kebingungan mencarinya dan jika lawan menemukannya maka si pengguna sudah kabur dari sana.

Pengguna _Sniper_ ini sudah banyak membunuh orang yang berada dalam jangkauan tembaknya.

Tanpa pandang bulu, baik tua atau muda, semuanya ia tembak.

Bahkan anak-anak pun tak luput dari tembakannya.

Senjatanya bernama Kohoutek, sebuah senapan _Sniper_ khusus yang menggunakan Mana sebagai ganti peluru.

Sama halnya dengan Gungnir yang merupakan senjata khusus tipe Altair.

Last Blood.

Satu demi satu tembakan terus mengarah pada Toushirou, tapi ia berhasil menghindari semua tembakan api tersebut.

Sambil berdiri dalam hutan di kaki gunung, Toushirou memperkirakan lokasi penembak yang sepertinya sudah pindah dari tempatnya semula.

"Kalau saja dia berada di dekatku, aku pasti sudah membekukannya dari tadi, tapi orang ini sepertinya selalu berpindah setiap kali dia menembak dan akan sangat sulit untuk menemukannya. Kalau begitu, berpencar saja," Toushirou lalu membuat empat _clone_ es dan berpencar ke segala arah demi mencari sang penembak jitu.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Masa membagi diri begitu sih, itu curang namanya! Enryu, kejar dia!" Dengan perintahnya, seorang pria berbadan besar yang terus berada di belakangnya seketika menghilang dan muncul di hadapan Toushirou yang asli.

"Eh? Siapa kau?" tanya Toushirou yang terkejut melihat pria itu tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

Namun Enryu tak menjawabnya, dengan segenap tenaga ia melesat menuju Toushirou dan memukulnya kuat-kuat dengan teknik Polaris miliknya.

Bruk!

Badan Toushirou yang terpelanting akibat pukulan Enryu menabrak sebuah pohon besar yang berada di belakangnya.

"Aduh, sakitnya. Ternyata walau tubuhmu besar tapi kecepatanmu boleh juga ya, tapi jangan kira kekuatanku hanya segini saja, _old man,_" Toushirou perlahan bangkit dari posisi semula lalu membekukan area sekitar termasuk Enryu, anehnya Enryu tak membeku walau telah terkena kekuatannya.

"_What the?!_ Jangan bilang kalau tubuhmu itu tak bisa membeku dan semua teknik yang kupunya tak bisa membekukanmu."

Sekali lagi, Enryu tak menjawabnya.

Enryu hanya menanggapinya dengan berbagai serangan yang dilancarkan pada Toushirou.

Sementara itu di dalam markas Noire, Ulquiorra dan kawan-kawan berhadapan dengan Gin yang menunjukkan Muramasa miliknya.

"Sekarang aku ingat, saat aku bertemu denganmu di aula sekolah kau mengatakan kalau aku sudah besar. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Oh, kau tak tahu ya? Aku kan teman ayah dan ibumu dan aku juga mengenalmu saat kau masih kecil, sayangnya ibumu sudah kutabrak waktu itu jadi dia tak bisa hadir di sini deh buat melihat anaknya yang akan mati di tanganku," ungkap Gin.

"Apa kau bilang?! Jadi yang menabrak ibuku sampai tewas itu kau?!"

"Begitu deh, sebenarnya sih pengennya kusuruh orang buat nabrak dia tapi lebih enak ngelakuin sendiri sih. Mukanya itu loh pas lihat aku nabrak dia, ngegemesin banget tau!"

"Brengsek! Takkan kumaafkan kau! Murcielago!" Ulquiorra dengan cepat menarik _Hexord_nya yang bernama Murcielago dan berlari ke arah Gin lalu menebaskan Murcielago padanya.

Namun kekuatan kutukan yang dimiliki Murcielago dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Muramasa.

Sedetik kemudian, Muramasa sudah melayang ke arah bahu Ulquiorra, untungnya ada Ichigo yang menahannya dengan Zangetsu.

"Tak seperti biasanya kau emosi begini, Ulquiorra!" Dengan tenaga maksimum Ichigo terus menahan Muramasa, tapi kekuatan Muramasa ini jauh di atas Zangetsu dan membuat pedang yang dibuatkan langsung oleh Rukia ini patah.

"Mundur, Ichigo!" Melihat adanya serangan lanjutan dari Gin, Ulquiorra menendang Ichigo ke belakang dan menangkis serangan Muramasa.

"Sakit woi! Seenaknya saja menendangku. Walau pedangku patah tapi akan kugunakan tinjuku ini untuk melawanmu!" Saat Ichigo membuang sisa Zangetsu yang masih dipegangnya dan kembali menyerang, Rukia yang tak jauh dari Ichigo memanggilnya.

"Tunggu Ichigo! Ambil ini!" Rukia kemudian melemparkan pedang yang ia bawa pada Ichigo.

"Apa ini? Pedang buatanmu lagi?"

"Bukan, itu adalah pedang yang disimpan kakek selama bertahun-tahun! Aku meminta Yoruichi untuk memindahkanku ke rumah untuk mengambilnya karena pedang itu masih tersimpan di ruang bawah tanah, kupikir itu bisa membantu saat bertarung jadi kubawa. Nama pedang itu adalah Masamune! Pakailah pedang itu untuk melawan dia!"

"Oke, akan kupakai! Ayo berjuang bersamaku, Masamune!" Ichigo segera melepas sarung pedang Masamune dan kembali menyerang Gin, kali ini serangannya kena telak mengenai bahunya.

"Lumayan juga, kalau saja aku hanya bersenjatakan Muramasa mungkin aku akan kalah. Tapi senjataku tak hanya pedang ini saja," luka di bahu Gin sembuh dalam sekejap dan tak terlihat lagi, tangan kiri Gin kini berubah seperti tangan serigala besar dengan bulu coklat dan cakar hitam.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau juga memasukkan Immortal Blood ke dalam tubuhmu?!" Sontak Ulquiorra terkejut melihat kekuatan penyembuhan itu dan perubahan tangan kiri Gin.

"Lebih tepatnya bukan memasukkan tapi mencampurkan darah _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf_ ke dalam tubuhku. Menjadikan aku sebagai ras baru yang lebih kuat dari _Vampire_ dan lebih cerdas dari _Werewolf._ Ras baru ini bernama _Lycan._"

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.

Author : The Abnormal Kid.

Rate : M Gore.

Genre : Supernatural.

Chapter : 13.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Gore, gaje, hancur, abal-abal, dan lainnya.

Saat para _Werewolf_ dan _Vampire_ masih ada, _Lycan_ sering dianggap sebagai anak haram dan harus dibunuh.

Ini disebabkan karena _Lycan_ merupakan anak dari _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf_ sehingga ketika lahir mereka mempunyai kekuatan seperti atau bahkan melebihi _Vampire_ dan lebih cerdas dari _Werewolf._

Orangtua mereka pun kebanyakan tewas dimangsa yang lain sebagai hukuman akibat tindakan mereka.

_Lycan_ yang hidup dalam ketakutan akan dibunuh, memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat yang sangat jauh dari tempatnya berasal dan membuat suku baru di sana.

Mereka hidup aman tanpa terlibat pertempuran antar _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf._

Mereka juga yang paling lama hidup bahkan setelah para _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf_ punah.

Meski disebut anak haram, nyatanya merekalah ras yang paling baik pada sesamanya dibanding kedua orangtuanya.

Mereka tak pernah bertengkar apalagi memicu pertarungan, mereka mengatur daerah perburuan mereka supaya tak merebut wilayah buruan yang lain.

Kehidupan mereka yang paling mirip dengan kehidupan manusia saat ini.

Sayangnya, Gin memanfaatkan _Immortal Blood_ untuk membuat dirinya menjadi _Lycan_ yang jauh dari _Lycan_ di masa lalu.

**Last Blood.**

"_Lycan?_ Jangan bilang kalau masih ada yang lain seperti _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf,_" ucap Ulquiorra.

"Kalau ada memang kenapa? Toh kalian juga tak bisa mengalahkanku," perlahan tangan kanan dan kedua kaki Gin pun berubah menjadi tangan dan kaki serigala.

"Jangan remehkan kami, dasar serigala jejadian!" Kaki-kaki kecil Rukia bergerak begitu cepat menuju musuh yang ada di hadapannya, dengan sekali memukul tanah ia bisa langsung membekukan Gin dalam sebuah kristal es putih.

Namun kekuatan Gin tak bisa dihentikan begitu saja, dalam satu kedipan mata kristal itu sudah mencair dan ia sudah berada tepat di depan Rukia.

Dengan kaki serigalanya yang begitu kuat, dia tendang badan Rukia hingga terpental begitu jauh.

"Rukia!" Melihat Rukia yang diserang, Ichigo melompat ke arah Gin dan menyerangnya dari belakang, tapi hasilnya justru Ichigo yang terkena bogem mentah Gin dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Apanya yang jangan remehkan? Kemampuan kalian ini tak lebih dari cecurut di hadapanku! Dan kurasa hanya perempuan itu saja yang terus diam dari tadi, aku penasaran, kenapa ya?" Dengan santai Gin melangkah ke arah Orihime yang masih diam berdiri di tempatnya sejak ia datang ke markas ini.

Saat Muramasa milik Gin nyaris menyentuh wajah Orihime, beberapa tembakan tipe Altair mengenai wajah Gin.

"Walau kekuatanmu luar biasa tapi kelihatannya matamu tak bisa melihat teknik kamuflaseku ya, lakukan sekarang Yoruichi!" Tampaknya Uryuu telah menggunakan teknik kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan dirinya beserta Yoruichi untuk keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Dengan senang hati!" Secepat kilat, Yoruichi muncul di atas Gin dan bersiap menendang kepalanya tapi dalam sekejap Gin mengubah seluruh tubuhnya menjadi seekor serigala besar dan menggigit kaki Yoruichi hingga putus.

Darah mengalir deras dari kaki Yoruichi yang kini tinggal menyisakan pahanya saja.

Yoruichi langsung jatuh ke lantai dan berteriak kesakitan namun mulutnya diinjak dengan sangat keras oleh Gin.

"Berisik sekali kau ini, makanya gak usah sok jago," sambil melahap kaki Yoruichi, Gin mengangkat tubuh Yoruichi lalu menghancurkan perut Yoruichi hingga terbelah dua dengan gigi-giginya yang tajam.

"Yoruichi!" Melihat pembunuhan kawannya yang sadis, Uryuu tak tahan lagi untuk menahan dirinya dan ingin sekali membalas kematian Yoruichi tapi itu dicegah oleh ucapan Ulquiorra yang tengah berlari menuju Gin.

"Daripada kau melakukan hal bodoh untuk membalas kematiannya, lebih baik kau segel _Lycan_ itu! Kau bisa kan?"

"Segelku yang biasa mungkin tak bisa menyegel dia yang sangat kuat ini, tapi mungkin teknik yang pernah diajarkan oleh ayahku mungkin bisa."

"Kalau begitu, lakukan! Bangun Ichigo, Rukia! Jangan ngorok saja di situ! Bantu aku melawan monster jelek ini!" seru Ulquiorra sambil menebaskan Hexordnya pada Gin.

Merasa dipanggil secara tak pantas, kedua orang itu berdiri dan dengan kompak mengucapkan hal yang sama saat Ulquiorra sukses melancarkan tebasannya pada punggung Gin.

"SIAPA YANG NGOROK?!" Dengan penuh kesal keduanya berlari pada Ulquiorra yang telah menghina mereka.

"Heh, apapun yang kalian lakukan takkan mempan! Tunggu, apa ini," Tiba-tiba Gin merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di tubuhnya, perlahan sesuatu ini menimbulkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat dan tak tertahankan.

"Sepertinya kutukan Murcielago masih bekerja pada tubuh _Lycan_mu ya. Sekedar info saja, rasa sakit itu akan terus menjalar ke seluruh tubuhmu hingga kau mati, tapi hanya rasa sakit tampaknya tak cukup untuk membunuhmu," Ulquiorra lalu mundur beberapa langkah dan mengedipkan salah satu matanya pada Rukia menandakan rencana dadakan mereka akan dimulai.

"Ayo Ichigo, kita lakukan! Serangan gabungan!" Rukia dan Ichigo dengan cepat berhenti dari larinya lalu bersiap melakukan serangan pada Gin yang berada tak jauh di depan mereka.

_"Ground Crystal!_"

"_Flare Bomb!_"

Secara bersamaan, Rukia dan Ichigo memukul lantai dengan tinju mereka dan memunculkan sebuah bom asap dan kristal yang mengenai tubuh Gin.

Setelah melakukannya dan asap yang mulai menghilang, Ichigo dan Rukia menepi agak jauh untuk memberikan jarak nyaman pada Uryuu yang sudah siap menembak dengan Gungnirnya.

"_Gaia Contract!_"

Sebuah lambang berbentuk segitiga terbalik meluncur dari kedua mulut Gungnir dan tepat mengenai dahi Gin.

Sementara di kaki gunung, Toushirou terlihat sudah babak belur terkena berbagai serangan dari Enryu.

"Duh, orang macam apa sih kau ini? Sudah kubekukan berkali-kali kok masih hidup. Kau sudah keterlaluan karena membuat _gentlemen_ satu ini kepayahan begini. Jika kau bisa mengalahkan yang satu ini maka kau berhak mendapatkan _standing applause _dariku. _Come my boy,_ Genbu!"

Dengan perintah Toushirou, seluruh tanah di kaki gunung berubah layaknya lautan.

Dan seekor kura-kura dengan cangkang berwarna biru muncul dari bawah pijakan Toushirou.

Anehnya, Enryu masih bisa berdiri dengan normal walaupun tanah tempat ia berdiri sudah berubah menjadi air.

"Kita lihat apa kau bisa mengatasi sang penjaga utara dan musim dingin, Genbu!"

To be continued.

Glosarium.

Flare Bomb : teknik Normal Flow Alpheratz, berfungsi sebagai bom asap.

Ground Crystal : termasuk ke dalam Normal Flow, teknik ini memunculkan kristal es dari dalam tanah dan menyerang lawan dari bawah.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.

Author : The Abnormal Kid.

Rate : M Gore.

Genre : Supernatural.

Chapter : 14.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Gore, gaje, hancur, abal-abal, dan lainnya.

Terciptanya teknik _Familiar_ membuat para pengguna Lumina penasaran untuk memunculkan hewan yang lebih besar dan lebih kuat dari _Familiar_ yang umumnya hanya memanggil hewan berukuran kecil.

Perlahan tapi pasti, teknik _Familiar_ terus berkembang hingga keluarlah sebuah teknik baru yang lebih tinggi dari _Familiar._

Teknik baru yang bernama _Summon_ ini dapat memanggil hewan besar atau buas sekalipun.

Untuk menggunakannya, pengguna harus memakai _Summon Contract_ yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh hewan tersebut dengan menyentuh kepalanya.

Hewan yang sudah memiliki _Summon Contract_ dapat menggunakan teknik tipe Lumina yang sama seperti penggunanya.

Tentu saja ini bukan perkara mudah, apalagi jika harus menyentuh kepala hewan buas yang berbahaya.

Tak jarang ada korban luka atau bahkan korban jiwa saat melakukan kontrak.

Karena resiko yang cukup besar ini membuat sebagian orang enggan melakukannya dan tetap menggunakan _Familiar_ yang hanya membutuhkan imajinasi untuk memanggil hewan kecil yang akan menjadi _Familiar_nya.

Diantara berbagai hewan yang bisa digunakan untuk teknik _Summon,_ ada empat hewan terkuat penjaga musim dan mata angin yang disebut _Four Symbols._

Mereka adalah Seiryuu, Suzaku, Byakko dan Genbu.

Tiap hewan di _Four Symbols_ menjaga satu arah mata angin dan musim.

Tak diketahui bagaimana caranya menjalin kontrak dengan salah satu hewan dari _Four Symbols,_ tetapi yang pasti adalah _Four Symbols_ lah yang menentukan siapa tuannya bukan sebaliknya.

**Last Blood.**

"Apaan _my boy?_ Usiaku ini sudah ribuan tahun! Memangnya aku ini bocah apa disebut _boy?!_" protes Genbu yang tak disangka ternyata bisa bicara.

"Diam kau, kura-kura tua bangka! Sudah bagus kupanggil begitu, dasar tak tahu terimakasih. Yang lebih penting adalah orang yang ada di depan kita ini, bantu aku mengalahkannya!" balas Toushirou.

"Hadeh, cuma lawan beginian kok panggil aku. Cemen amat sih kau sekarang."

"Ah, sudah cepat lakukan saja. Keburu dia nyerang duluan."

Menuruti perintah tuannya, Genbu mengangkat kedua kakinya yang besar lalu menghantamkannya pada Enryu.

Namun lelaki ini masih tetap bertahan dan bahkan mampu menahan kaki Genbu yang beratnya ribuan ton.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Toushirou dengan cepat berlari ke arah Enryu dan membuat sebongkah es tajam di tangan kirinya lalu menancapkannya ke perut Enryu yang tengah menahan beratnya kaki Genbu.

Tapi walau sudah ditusuk seperti itu Enryu masih tetap bergeming, ia bahkan mampu mendorong kaki Genbu ke atas serta hampir membuat Genbu jatuh.

"_Lightning Assault!_" Setelah lepas dari tekanan kaki Genbu, Enryu yang melihat Toushirou lengah langsung menyerangnya dengan ratusan pukulan listrik cepat hingga membuat Toushirou hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Ugh, dia manusia bukan sih? Genbu, tolong ya."

Seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Toushirou, dengan segera Genbu mendekati Toushirou dan menelannya ke dalam perutnya yang mengandung berbagai macam cairan yang berfungsi untuk menyembuhkan luka.

Enryu yang terlihat masih sehat wal afiat setelah tertusuk es oleh Toushirou, berlari cepat lalu melompat menuju kepala Genbu.

Namun saat hendak mencapai kepalanya, seekor ular raksasa muncul dari dalam air dan menelannya bulat-bulat.

Genbu memang satu-satunya hewan dari _Four Symbols_ yang memiliki _partner_ seekor ular raksasa.

Ular yang tak diketahui namanya ini memiliki zat penghancur dalam perutnya sehingga apapun yang ia telan akan hancur seketika.

Dalam beberapa detik, sang ular memuntahkan kembali Enryu yang ternyata masih menyisakan tulang belulang.

Tulang yang berserakan itu bergerak dan membentuk sebuah tubuh lalu berjalan ke arah Genbu.

Dengan sigap, Genbu menghancurkan tulang-tulang itu hingga hancur menjadi butiran tulang.

Gadis kecil yang menyuruh Enryu untuk melawan Toushirou itu melihat dengan jelas pengawalnya dihancurkan tanpa ampun melalui _Scope_ Kohoutek.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mempersiapkan tembakan pada Genbu demi membalas kematian pengawalnya.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Enryu. Rurichiyo Kasumiouji ini akan membalasmu. _Bolide!_" Dari mulut Kohoutek muncul sebuah bola api besar nan terang, bola api itu ditembakkan pada Genbu layaknya sebuah meteor terang yang jatuh dan mengakibatkan sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi.

Sementara di dalam markas Noire, _Gaia Contract_ berhasil dilakukan pada Gin.

Tubuhnya pun sudah kembali seperti semula.

_Gaia Contract_ sendiri merupakan teknik segel khusus yang termasuk _High Flow_ dan berdampak buruk pada keadaan psikis targetnya.

Orang yang terkena _Gaia Contract_ mentalnya akan hancur dan menyisakan tubuh fisiknya saja.

Dalam kasus Gin, seluruh Immortal Blood yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya sudah dihancurkan beserta mentalnya.

Gin yang saat ini sedang berdiri menghadap Ulquiorra dan kawan-kawan tak lain hanya sebuah cangkang kosong yang tak ada isinya.

Tubuh itu kemudian jatuh dan hilang menjadi serpihan cahaya putih.

"Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga!" ucap Ichigo.

"Terimakasih Orihime telah menonton dan diam selama ini, sekarang tolong lakukan _Time Roll_ pada Yoruichi," pinta Ulquiorra.

"Akhirnya giliranku tiba juga. Oke, saatnya _Time Roll!_" Orihime akhirnya berbicara setelah disuruh terus diam oleh Ulquiorra saat masih melakukan persiapan di rumah Ryuuken.

_Time Roll_ adalah kemampuan spesial Orihime yang dapat memutar waktu.

Ia bisa memutar waktu maju atau mundur pada sesuatu yang ia pilih termasuk orang yang mati.

Orihime dapat menghidupkan orang mati dengan cara memutar mundur waktu pada jenazah.

Berbeda dengan _Soul Revive_ yang dapat menghidupkan orang mati dengan hanya menyebut namanya saja, _Time Roll_ membutuhkan jenazahnya untuk dihidupkan kembali.

Time Roll juga tak bisa menghidupkan orang yang telah mati lebih dari sehari.

Syarat untuk menghidupkannya pun bukan dengan darah tapi harus menyaksikan proses kematiannya tanpa bicara dan bergerak.

Tapi dibandingkan dengan _Soul Revive,_ _Time Roll_ jauh lebih praktis untuk digunakan.

Orihime kemudian berjalan menuju jasad Yoruichi yang masih tersisa lalu memutar mundur waktu sehingga tubuhnya kembali utuh seperti semula sekaligus menghidupkannya.

"Huh? Apa yang terjadi? Kakiku?! Loh, kok masih ada ya?" Yoruichi terheran melihat kondisi tubuhnya yang masih utuh.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Orihime, dia yang telah menghidupkanmu," ujar Rukia.

"Karena Gin sudah kita kalahkan, mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya kita pulang," Uryuu menaruh kembali Gungnir di tempatnya yang terletak di pinggangnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu markas namun seorang dengan jubah putih tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka.

"Sayang sekali Gin telah dikalahkan, padahal aku sudah membayarnya untuk meneliti _Immortal Blood_ dan bergabung dengan Noire. Sepertinya harus kuselesaikan sendiri," pria berjubah putih dengan rambut _silver mohawk_ itu menatap semua orang yang ada di depannya dengan rasa benci yang meluap dari tatapannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Perkenalkan aku Kensei Muguruma, _Leader_ Noire sekaligus orang yang akan menghabisi kalian semua! _Jet Stream!_" Dengan satu pukulan Kensei, semua yang ada di hadapannya terhempas keluar dari markas.

To be continued.

Glosarium.

Bolide : teknik Alpheratz High Flow, teknik ini menembakkan meteor besar dan terang pada musuh.

Jet Stream : Superior Skills yang setingkat dengan Medium Flow, teknik ini mendorong semua lawan tanpa terkecuali dengan pukulan angin yang sangat kuat.

Lightning Assault : teknik Polaris Medium High yang menggunakan pukulan kecepatan tinggi untuk menyerang musuh.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.

Author : The Abnormal Kid.

Rate : M Gore.

Genre : Supernatural.

Chapter : 15.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Gore, gaje, hancur, abal-abal, dan lainnya.

Selain Lumina, ada kekuatan lain yang disebut _Gift._

_Gift_ ini bisa dibilang merupakan sebuah kemampuan khusus dan tak ada orang lain bisa menggunakan kemampuan ini.

_Gift_ juga bukan termasuk teknik Lumina sehingga tak terdaftar dalam daftar teknik Lumina yang tersedia di setiap sekolah khusus pendidikan Lumina.

Pemilik _Gift_ kabarnya tak sampai sepuluh orang dan tak ada satupun yang mengetahui siapa saja yang memilikinya.

Salah satu pemilik Gift itu adalah Orihime Inoue dengan Time Rollnya.

Last Blood.

Ulquiorra dan kawan-kawan terlempar keluar dari markas laksana sebuah angin tornado menghantam mereka.

"Cuma perasaanku atau memang pria itu menggunakan angin untuk melempar kita ke sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sepertinya begitu, kurasa dia pengguna Ex Lumina tipe angin," jawab Ulquiorra sambil membantu Orihime berdiri.

"Untuk ukuran pemimpin organisasi teroris, kekuatannya boleh juga," kata Yoruichi sambil membantu Rukia dan Uryuu untuk berdiri.

"Akan kulenyapkan kalian semua, para sampah! Akan kulenyapkan semua orang yang tak mau menurutiku dan membuat dunia baru di mana semua orang mematuhiku! _Jet Burst!_" Berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang memakai pukulan, serangan kali ini membuat mereka ditekan oleh udara sekelilingnya kecuali Ulquiorra yang mampu bertahan terhadap Ex Lumina.

"Be-berat sekali, aku hampir tak bisa bernafas," Uryuu yang tak kuat menghadapi tekanan udara, membuatnya hampir pingsan.

Ketika mereka sedang kesulitan menghadapi serangan Kensei, sebuah bola api besar jatuh di depan mereka dan mengacaukan konsentrasi Kensei sehingga membuat tekanan udara itu menghilang.

Dari dalam api itu, muncul seorang kakek dengan janggut putihnya yang panjang.

Kakek botak ini tak lain adalah presiden direktur Luce, Yamamoto Genryuusai.

"Tampaknya aku datang di waktu yang tepat ya. Berterimakasihlah pada para bawahanmu yang memberitahuku soal tempat ini, Yoruichi," ujar Yamamoto.

"Kukira mereka sama sekali tak berguna, haha. Terimakasih pak presdir, ini karena kelemahanku yang tak bisa melawan kekuatan mereka sehingga pemimpinnya bisa memojokkan kami seperti ini," jawab Yoruichi.

"Sekarang kalian pergilah dari sini, bawa berita gembira ke kota bahwa Noire sudah dikalahkan," meski sang pemimpin Noire masih terlihat di matanya, kakek satu ini sudah menyatakan kemenangannya sebelum bertarung.

"Tunggu dulu, kami tak bisa pergi begitu saja dari sini. Lagipula Toushirou juga belum kembali," Ulquiorra menatap ke sekeliling untuk mencari Toushirou tapi tak ada tanda apapun darinya.

"Apa kau ini bodoh?! Lelaki di depan kalian ini takkan bisa kalian kalahkan meski dengan keajaiban sekalipun! Apa kau tak sadar bahwa teman-temanmu sudah tak berdaya tadi?! Cepat pergi!" perintah Yamamoto yang masih tak menunjukkan wajahnya pada Ulquiorra dan lainnya yang ada di belakang.

"Sudah tak usah banyak protes, perintah pak presdir harus dipatuhi. Ayo kita pergi," Yoruichi kemudian mengajak Ulquiorra dan yang lainnya untuk berkumpul lalu Yoruichi melakukan _teleport_ menuju rumah Ryuuken.

"Padahal sudah bau tanah tapi masih saja kau bicara besar, Yamamoto!" ucap Kensei.

"Justru kau yang bicara besar, mengubah dunia dengan melenyapkan semua yang tak mematuhimu? Heh, jangan buat aku tertawa!"

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan tertawa di akhir! _Jet Twister!_"

Serangan Kensei kali ini membuat tornado yang mengurung Yamamoto tapi dengan kencangnya angin dalam pusat tornado tak membuat Yamamoto bergerak sejengkal pun.

Tornado itu malah dengan mudah dihilangkan oleh Yamamoto tanpa perlu usaha berarti.

"Apakah cuma ini kekuatanmu? Rasanya tanganku ini tak pantas untuk membunuh seseorang sepertimu. Suzaku, bakar dia menjadi abu," mendengar perintah Yamamoto, kobaran api besar seketika keluar di samping kiri Yamamoto dan memunculkan seekor burung Phoenix dari dalam api tersebut.

"Sesuai perintahmu, _Master,_" setelah menunduk pada Yamamoto, Suzaku terbang ke atas Kensei dan meniupkan api besar pada Kensei.

Meski Kensei sempat melawan dan kabur dari api itu, pada akhirnya api itu mengenai jubah putihnya dan langsung membakar dirinya tanpa ampun.

Hanya dalam setengah menit, seluruh tubuh Kensei telah berubah menjadi abu.

"Api neraka sangat pantas untuk dihadiahkan pada orang seperti dia. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya salah satu temanmu juga sedang bertarung ya?" tanya Yamamoto yang merasakan adanya kehadiran hewan Four Symbols lainnya.

"Benar, Genbu sedang bertarung di sana. Apakah kita akan pulang sekarang, _Master?_"

"Ya, tak ada gunanya untuk berdiam di sini."

Suzaku lalu mengelilingi Yamamoto dengan kedua sayapnya dan pergi dengan bentuk bola api besar.

Di tempat lain, sebuah perisai setengah lingkaran berwarna biru melindungi Genbu dari serangan Rurichiyo.

Setelah aman, Genbu menghilangkan perisai itu dan mengeluarkan Toushirou dari dalam perutnya.

"_Thanks_ Genbu. Tapi di mana pria itu?" Toushirou terheran melihat Enryu yang sudah menghilang dari sana.

"Dia sudah hancur, lagipula masih ada hal yang lebih penting. _Sniper_ itu masih hidup dan bisa sewaktu-waktu menyerang kita kembali. Tapi tadi sebelum dia menembak aku diam-diam menyemprotkan sedikit air yang mengandung Luminaku padanya, semoga saja itu bisa membantumu mencarinya," jawab Genbu.

"Wah, tumben kau baik. Dengan air itu seharusnya aku bisa merasakan Luminamu padanya dan tak perlu lagi mencari ke mana-mana. Osh, saatnya mencari!" Bagaikan angin dingin yang bertiup kencang, Toushirou berlari menyusuri hutan kaki gunung untuk mencari sang gadis _Sniper._

Menyadari keberadaannya diketahui, Rurichiyo mengambil Kohoutek lalu kabur dengan cepat.

Namun di tengah perjalanan kaburnya, Toushirou muncul tepat di depan matanya.

"Wah, larimu ternyata cukup cepat juga ya. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan putri bangsawan keluarga Kasumiouji yang diam-diam memberi bantuan dana pada Noire melarikan diri."

"Memang kenapa kalau kami membantu Noire? Apa kau tak tahu kalau seluruh keluarga kami adalah Warlock dan kita semua mendapat tindakan yang tak pantas! Kami sangat puas saat mendengar ada yang mau melawan Sorcerer terkutuk itu dan akhirnya keluargaku memutuskan untuk membantu Noire demi terciptanya dunia baru tanpa diskriminasi!" Saat Rurichiyo selesai berbicara, seluruh tubuhnya membeku dan hancur menjadi puluhan bongkah es.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak suka mendengar curhat, apalagi itu datang dari musuhku."

To be continued.

Glosarium.

Jet Burst : teknik High Flow yang menekan musuh dengan tekanan udara yang sangat kuat.

Jet Twister : teknik High Flow yang menciptakan tornado besar dan kuat pada lawan.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.

Author : The Abnormal Kid.

Rate : M Gore.

Genre : Supernatural.

Chapter : 16.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Gore, gaje, hancur, abal-abal, dan lainnya.

**Last Blood.**

Pertarungan melawan Noire usai sudah.

Meski tak ada satupun anggota Noire yang masih hidup untuk diinterogasi, namun setidaknya teror yang mengancam para warga sudah berakhir.

Toushirou juga sudah kembali ke rumah Ryuuken untuk berkumpul merayakan kemenangan mereka.

Sayangnya pesta itu tak dihadiri oleh Ulquiorra dan Ichigo yang tengah berada di kantor pusat Luce karena dipanggil oleh Retsu Unohana, direktur divisi pengobatan tingkat lanjut.

"Saya sudah mendengar dari Sousuke tentang _Immortal Blood_ yang ada di dalam tubuh kalian. Oleh karena itu, aku telah menyiapkan ramuan khusus untuk menghilangkannya, sebab aku tak mau suatu saat nanti ada monster yang melahap penduduk kota," Retsu lalu mengeluarkan dua gelas yang berisi cairan merah kemudian ia letakkan pada meja yang ada di depannya.

"Darah? Kau suruh aku meminum minuman kesukaan monster dalam tubuhku?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ih, pasti gak enak rasanya tuh," sambung Ichigo.

"Dalam darah ini sudah kucampurkan zat penghancur darah leluhur sehingga ketika darah ini masuk ke dalam tubuh kalian, _Immortal Blood_ itu akan menerima makanannya sekaligus itu yang akan menghancurkannya. Sekarang minumlah," zat penghancur itu sebenarnya dibuat cukup lama oleh Retsu setelah mendengar kabar soal _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf_ yang bangkit kembali dan baru sekarang ia menyelesaikannya.

"Jika ini bisa melenyapkan monster di dalam tubuhku, maka akan kuminum apapun rasa dan resikonya," Ulquiorra mengambil salah satu gelas itu lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

"Duh, jijik banget kelihatannya. Peduli amat ah," melihat Ulquiorra yang meminum darah itu membuat Ichigo memutuskan untuk meminum minuman tersebut.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, gelas yang dipegang Ulquiorra jatuh dari genggamannya bersamaan dengan Ulquiorra yang memuntahkan sejumlah darah, begitu juga Ichigo.

"Selamat, kalian sudah lepas dari jeratan monster itu. Terbukti dengan keluarnya _Immortal Blood_ dari tubuh kalian," ucap Retsu.

"Jadi begini ternyata caramu untuk melenyapkannya," Ulquiorra kemudian meraih segelas air putih di meja yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya dan meminumnya.

"Ugh, sudah kuduga bakal menjijikkan," Ichigo buru-buru menelan air putih sebelum ia memuntahkan isi perutnya karena hampir tidak kuat meminum darah itu.

"Memang kenapa? Yang penting sembuh kan? Mungkin masih ada sedikit sisa _Immortal Blood_ itu dalam tubuh kalian, tapi tak perlu khawatir karena dengan jumlah sangat sedikit seperti itu takkan membuat kalian menjadi monster," ucap Retsu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Terimakasih bu Retsu karena telah membantu kami, kita berhutang budi pada ibu," Ulquiorra lalu menunduk pada Retsu sambil memaksa Ichigo untuk ikut menunduk bersamanya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Lagipula sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membantu kalian, apalagi kalian adalah _Sorcerer_ dan _Warlock_ yang sangat berbakat."

10 tahun kemudian.

Ulquiorra dan Ichigo yang telah beranjak dewasa bekerja untuk _Board,_ begitu juga dengan Orihime, Rukia dan Uryuu.

Mereka menjalankan misi dari _Board_ dan pergi ke berbagai daerah untuk menyelesaikan masalah di sana.

Toushirou menikah dengan Yoruichi dan mempunyai seorang anak, keduanya tinggal di kota Delta dan membuka sebuah _Pet Shop_ yang banyak berisi hewan yang tak biasa dilihat orang kebanyakan.

Ketika turnamen tahunan antar _Sorcerer_ dan _Warlock_ digelar, Ichigo dan Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk ikut serta dalam turnamen tersebut.

Keduanya terus menang dalam setiap pertandingan, hingga mereka dipertemukan di final untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat.

"Kukira kau akan takkan mampu untuk sampai final, Ichigo!" ujar Ulquiorra yang menggenggam pedang legendaris, Durandal dan Byakko di sampingnya.

"Bukannya kau yang bisa ke final hanya karena keberuntungan, Ulquiorra!" Ichigo juga menyimpan Masamune di pinggangnya dan ada Seiryu di belakangnya.

"_Ready, fight!_"

Setelah wasit memulai pertarungan, dalam sekejap keduanya menghantamkan senjata dan serangan andalan masing-masing untuk membuktikan siapa yang terkuat di tahun ini.

The End.

Authors Note :

Akhirnya selesai juga fict ini.

Terimakasih pada semua pembaca yang mau merelakan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fict yang masih sangat jelek ini.

Untuk project fict selanjutnya sih sudah ada, hanya saja karena kemalasan saya yang melebihi Oreki Houtarou sehingga membuat saya selalu tidak jadi mengerjakannya.

Genrenya masih Supernatural dan mengangkat tema Esper.

Bakal ada beberapa kemiripan sih dengan Last Blood, settingnya juga masih dengan nuansa sekolah.

Mungkin karena hampir semua tontonan saya yang bergenre Supernatural itu tak lepas dari yang namanya school life.

Semoga saja bisa benar2 dikerjakan sampai selesai.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di fict saya yang (mungkin) akan datang.


End file.
